Sueños
by Noham
Summary: Ranma Saotome se verá enfrentado a un nuevo reto que podría hacerlo perder todo lo que posee y cree valioso en su nueva vida. Y esta vez proviene de su propio pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

**_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_**

.

El grito desgarrador de la muchacha hizo eco en la amplia galería. Bajo un alto techo de planchas de zinc y vigas de acero, sobre un piso de cemento pulido entre columnas de concreto cuadradas que cortaban el ambiente como árboles en un bosque, yacía tirado el cuerpo inerte del joven contendor.

Su oponente, de pie y arrogante, lo observaba sin expresión, ocultando los ojos bajo la sombra de los desordenados y humedecidos mechones oscuros. Vestía una delgada campera deportiva gris con una amplia capucha que colgaba sobre la espalda, las mangas largas mal cortadas y deshilachadas bajo los codos, pantalones holgados y zapatillas deportivas blancas. Vendajes muy ajustados rodeaban los brazos desde los codos hasta los nudillos, los que tenía tintados con la sangre roja del rostro del que yacía a sus pies.

Delante del divertido público reunido en un costado del galpón, una muchacha sollozó, sostenida por un anciano que con fuerza no la dejó correr en socorro del inconsciente joven. Los otros los rodeaban, hombres y mujeres de trajes elegantes, cigarros en las manos y copas a medio llenar con exóticos tragos. Los otros reían, comentaban y se entretenían a costa del sufrimiento de esos niños.

—Por qué… —susurró la muchacha, casi sin fuerzas. El cabello oscuro y largo cayó por delante de sus hombros cuando se desplomó sobre las rodillas. El anciano se inclinó a su lado con una mano sobre el tembloroso hombro para intentar consolarla, pero la rabia también dominaba su viejo rostro—… por qué… —desesperada sollozó, no pudiendo reunir la fuerza suficiente para hablar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. ¡Por qué le estás haciendo esto! Creía que tú… tú… ¿Por qué?

El joven que se encontraba erguido como un vencedor cruel. Echó atrás la capucha descubriendo la cabeza y la sacudió con violencia sacudiéndose las finas gotas de sudor, provocando que la corta trenza china que colgaba por delante de su hombro se moviera hacia su espalda. Se pasó la mano vendada por su rostro limpiándose la propia sangre que manchaba el costado de su boca. Los ojos azules, que recién reveló al levantar ligeramente la cabeza, emitían un frío glacial: ojos tan distintos a los del muchacho que ella creía haber conocido en el pasado, al que le había confiado sus más delicados sentimientos, y en quién había depositado su entera confianza.

Con la misma frialdad dio unos pasos acercándose al otro joven caído, al que todos creían inconsciente tras el brutal golpe, la muchacha ahogó un gemido temiendo, como el resto, que se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia. Y en lugar de eso se detuvo, lo miró con desprecio y lo increpó con hiriente vehemencia.

—¡Levántate, maldito idiota!

.

.

.

**Sueños**

.

.

.

Las cigarras cantaban, a pesar de la altura todavía podían escucharlas ya que se debían encontrar en los árboles que rodeaban a la escuela. Las nubes cruzaban suavemente el cielo y el sopor se apoderó de ambos niños de no más de catorce o quince años. Se encontraban acostados de espaldas en la azotea del edificio, con los pies en direcciones opuestas, la cabeza de uno a un costado a medio metro de la del otro, y los brazos caídos a los lados de sus cuerpos. Todavía jadeaban agotados no pudiendo recobrar el aliento. Usaban uniformes de verano, pantalones oscuros y camisas blancas, o que antes eran blancas; ahora arrugadas, a medio salir del pantalón, sucias de polvo y sudor, y también con unas pequeñas manchas de sangre cerca de ambos cuellos. Uno de los niños se pasó la mano por la boca limpiándose un poco el amargo fluido que todavía brotaba de los labios rotos.

—Golpeas como una nena.

—Y tú como una anciana.

El viento sopló con fuerza, enfrío los cuerpos y también las acaloradas cabezas del par de críos idiotas. Uno de los chicos abrió los intensos ojos azules con sorpresa al ver pasar un manto de dientes de león por sobre la azotea.

—Hiciste trampa.

—¿Trampa?

—Sí, fue solo porque peleamos con tu tonto estilo.

—No es tonto —se defendió el otro niño, un poco más alto y fornido, de cabello corto con un largo mechón que lo caracterizaba pegado por culpa del sudor a su frente—, y se llama boxeo. ¿Cuándo lo vas a decir bien?

—Es tonto, ¿para qué usar solamente los puños si puedes usar también las piernas? —bufó enfadado inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto al del otro muchacho, revelando la larga y delgada coleta con que acostumbraba atarse el cabello, con una cinta de género blanca.

—Sí se usan las piernas, para moverse y golpear con más impulso y fuerza. Tú no sabes nada por eso es que pierdes siempre.

—Sé usar las piernas. Cuando practicamos artes marciales no puedes ganarme.

—Pero en boxeo siempre te gano… ¡Y el boxeo también es un arte marcial como el Kenpo!

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡Es verdad!

El chico de coleta murmuró calmándose.

—Fue suerte.

—¿Ahora fue suerte? Eres un pésimo perdedor.

—¡Qué no he perdido, idiota!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres otra lección, imbécil?

Guardaron silencio. El chico de la coleta y ojos azules se rindió, en un acto de supremo esfuerzo contuvo su orgullo, se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un emparedado sellado en una bolsa plástica que quedó bastante aplastado tras el ejercicio. Lo arrojó por sobre la cabeza. El otro chico, más alto y macizo, lo atrapó en el aire.

—Mañana pelearemos kenpo y ganaré; apostaremos dos emparedados.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que apostar más cuando justo toca Kenpo?

—Tienes miedo…

—Claro que no, Ranma.

—Entonces mañana serán dos —el niño recién entrado en la pubertad levantó los brazos descansando la cabeza sobre las manos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sí, lo que quieras mal perdedor… ¡Oye, éste no me gusta!

—Aguántate, no había de otro sabor.

—Apuesto a que el de jamón se lo dejaste a tu novia Hibiki. Siempre que se pone a lloriquear le terminas dando en el gusto para consolarlo.

Ranma se levantó apoyándose en un codo, mirando a su compañero de clase con disgusto.

—¡Repite eso y te mataré!

Issen se levantó de igual manera y lo miró desafiante.

—Vamos, Saotome, confiesa que no puedes ir a ninguna parte sin andarlo llevando de la mano.

—Él es el despistado que se pierde siempre. Además, ni me preocupa, es solo que su mamá me encargó cuidarlo; hice una promesa.

—Sí, claro, su mamá; siempre con la misma excusa. Acepta que no puedes dejarlo solo cada vez que te lo encuentras llorando y perdido en una plaza.

—Di lo que quieras, no me importa lo que le suceda a ese tonto. Ya te dije que su mamá me lo pidió, es todo… ¿o es que estás celoso?

—¡No es eso, tarado! Además, yo tengo novia, no soy de esos gustos raros como tú.

—¡Yo tampoco tengo gustos raros! Y también tengo novia.

—¿La tienes? ¿Y quién es?

Ranma dudó, apretó los labios, lo pensó por mucho tiempo y no consiguió inventarse ninguna excusa.

—Pues… demonios, qué importa eso. Tendré una… algún día. Pero no soy de gustos raros, así que deja de fastidiarme solo porque tú ya tienes novia. Las chicas son un estorbo, todo lo que quieren hacer es tener citas, comer helado, comprarse ropa o ir al cine a ver películas aburridas y cursis.

—Cómo lo sabes, si nunca has tenido una novia.

—¡Lo sé y eso me basta! No necesito tener una novia para ver que te la pasas corriendo todo el tiempo como una mascota amaestrada cada vez que te llama…

—Yo no soy la mascota de nadie, Ranma.

—… y no te deja tiempo para entrenar.

—¡Te gané igual!

—¡Ya te dije que fue suerte!

—No, no lo fue y deja ya de llorar como una nena…

—¡No soy una nena! Y deja que mañana te enseñe lo que es un arte marcial de verdad, Issen.

—Mañana te ganaré con kenpo o sin él, Ranma. ¡Y veremos quién de los dos necesita entrenar!

Ambos se echaron otra vez de espaldas en el piso, con las manos tras las cabezas mirando el cielo. Las largas nubes blancas se reflejaron en los ojos de ambos chicos, profundos y soñadores, llenos de vida y libres de las preocupaciones que oscurecen el alma de los adultos. El canto de las cigarras pareció despertarlos un poco.

—Oye, Issen…

—¿Qué quieres, Ranma?

—Yo…

—Ya, suéltalo.

Ranma se rascó la mejilla, un poco avergonzado por su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es tener una novia?

—No pienso decírtelo —Issen se acurrucó dándole la espalda, sonrojado.

—Ah, ya veo —la mirada del niño Saotome se entrecerró, recordando al astuto gesto que hacía siempre su padre—, no sabes nada, apuesto que ni siquiera le has cogido la mano. Qué cobarde.

—¡C-Claro que sí lo he hecho, y no es tu problema, será mejor que te calles!

Más dientes de león volaron por el cielo, reflejándose en los grandes ojos del par de muchachos como pequeñas estrellas blancas sobre un mar celeste.

—Cuando tenga una novia —declaró Ranma ufanándose—, no tardaré tanto en cogerle la mano, ¡hasta voy a besarla en menos de una semana!

Issen respondió confiado.

—Y yo te apuesto los emparedados de una semana, no, mejor los de todo un mes a que no eres capaz de hacerlo.

.

.

.

Ranma sentado en el borde de la casa, con una pierna doblada y la otra extendida tocando con los pies descalzos el césped, miraba el jardín con el cuerpo relajado, recostado hacia atrás, apoyado en las manos y los brazos extendidos. Akane llegó acomodándose a su lado.

—¿Sigues perdiendo el tiempo?

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —con el meñique se limpió la oreja, en un gesto descarado, fingiendo ignorar a lo que ella se refería.

—Deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes.

—¿Ah, eso? —cruzó los brazos, evitándola al mirar en otra dirección, a pesar que ella inclinaba el cuerpo y su rostro buscándolo con insistencia—, pues ya estudié.

—¿Lo hiciste, de verdad? —por un momento Akane se mostró felizmente ilusionada, cuando la cruel realidad golpeó su mente al percatarse del gesto forzado de su prometido, sintiéndose a la vez boba y defraudada—. Un momento, ¿y cuándo, si no te he visto nunca hacerlo?

—Eh… yo… ¡Ayer lo hice!

—Ayer vino Ryoga y terminaste jugando con él todo el día.

—No jugaba, teníamos un duelo entre hombres.

—Sí, sí, cómo digas, Ranma. Pero ayer no estudiaste absolutamente nada.

—Me equivoqué, quise decir anteayer —se irguió con descarado orgullo.

—Anteayer vino Shampoo y Mouse —Akane recordó con molestia.

—¿El domingo? —titubeó.

—Qué bobo eres, ¿es que ya lo olvidaste, Ranma?... Nuestros padres intentaron casarnos… de nuevo.

—¡El sábado!

Akane se quedó perpleja, con los labios entreabiertos lo observó fijamente. La reacción de su prometida no pasó desapercibida para el muchacho que comenzó a sentirse inseguro.

—Akane, ¿olvidé algo importante de ese día?

—No, nada, supongo, «nada importante» que pudiste haber hecho el sábado.

—¿Qué pasó el sábado?

—Nada…

—Pero tú…

—¡Nada!

La chica estaba dispuesta a marcharse, dejándolo solo. ¿Para qué se había preocupado por él, si ni siquiera le importaba…?

Ranma golpeó el puño sobre la palma al recordarlo.

—Oh, ya veo, ¡pero si fue el día de nuestra cita!

«Cita». Palabra mágica que tardíamente hizo reaccionar al muchacho dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Akane, por su parte, perdió todo el impulso y el enojo que sentía. Ella lentamente retrocedió un poco, y se volvió a acomodar a su lado, dejando las manos descansar sobre la arrugada falda.

Ambos guardaron silencio sintiéndose cohibidos. La famosa «cita» nunca fue tal; era más bien las acostumbradas salidas que tenían, en las que Ranma acompañaba a Akane en sus compras, aunque siempre lo hacía abusando de la maldición para no sentirse avergonzado. Actuaba con total aburrimiento, pero en realidad le encantaba acompañarla cuando la veía probarse vestidos y perfumes, con la excusa que después ella lo invitaba a comer helado. Y aunque ella protestaba porque él era glotón sin límites, en realidad se divertía, ambos lo hacían. Pero jamás Ranma había usado la palabra «cita» a sus acostumbradas salidas que se repetían cada fin de semana; tampoco llamaba «cita» a las acostumbradas paradas que tenían para comer después de clases o el mayor tiempo que pasaban juntos desde que ella había insistido en ayudarlo con los deberes y estudios, cuando faltaba tan poco para graduarse de preparatoria. Para Akane saber que Ranma pensaba en esas salidas como «citas», era un increíble descubrimiento, un mundo completamente nuevo y diferente, felizmente diferente.

Akane tosió intentando recobrar la voz.

—S-Sí, el sábado tuvimos una… —tuvo miedo de repetirlo, quizás provocaría que él se desdijera. Sin embargo quiso creer en Ranma como últimamente acostumbraba a hacerlo aunque no lo confesara—… una… «cita». ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? —trató de actuar con naturalidad no dándole tiempo a que le respondiera, deseando en su corazón que él no dijera lo contrario, alzando la voz con fuerza a pesar que sus mejillas seguían teñidas de intenso carmesí—. No has estudiado nada y ya va a pasar una semana desde que lo prometiste.

—Pero para qué te haces problemas, Akane —intentando disimular también su vergüenza, Ranma se frotó con fuerza el cabello evitándola—, podemos estudiar juntos el viernes… No, digo, mejor el sábado.

—¿El sábado? ¿Y por qué no el viernes?

—Boba, ¿es que ya lo olvidaste? —ahora fue el turno de Ranma de mostrarse enojado y con ventaja en esa discusión. Agradeció a su suerte, porque no le gustaba que Akane lo regañara aunque tuviera la razón.

—¿Olvidar qué? —nerviosa jugó con los dedos, la mezcla de la emoción al comprobar que él no había negado finalmente lo de la «cita» y la culpa al comprender que ahora ella habría olvidado un detalle importante, la perturbaron enormemente.

Ranma se irguió y se cruzó de brazos con una media sonrisa de victoria.

—Cómo pudiste olvidar que te invité a comer tallarines después de clases.

—¿Invitarme?... ¿A mí?... ¿Cuándo?

Akane no recordaba que la hubiera invitado a nada. Hasta que una pequeña situación pasó por su mente: en la salida de la escuela ella conversaba con Sayuri y Yuka cuando se cruzó con Ranma. Y éste, que justo parecía discutir con sus amigos sobre el nuevo puesto de tallarines que se había instalado en la plaza cercana a la escuela, le habría preguntado a ella pillándola desprevenida: «oye, Akane, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a revisar si es tan bueno ese lugar como ellos dicen? Apuesto a que… eh… exageran».

¿Eso había sido una invitación para una nueva «cita»? Porque entonces, ante aquella revelación, de pronto en la fructífera imaginación de Akane todos los recuerdos de los muchos momentos en que ellos dos salían juntos se convirtieron en «citas». Sonrojada otra vez y a la vez molesta por el poco tacto que tuvo su prometido para haberla invitado, dudó sin saber de qué manera responderle.

—Supongo que no te interesa —actuó el muchacho con desdén, pero un resplandor de desaliento se escapó a través de su honesta mirada.

—¡Por supuesto que sí quiero ir! —la chica respondió con demasiado entusiasmo para su propio agrado, avergonzándose al momento. Ambos se observaron atentamente y, tras sentirse incómodos, se evitaron inclinando sus rostros. Akane comenzó a jugar con los dedos arrugando los pliegues de la falda—. Digo, b-bien, si es a-así, entonces podemos estudiar juntos este sábado... ¡Espero que no intentes escapar!

—¡Yo jamás escapo de nada!

Ella suspiró profundamente con la estoica resignación de una futura mujer de la familia Saotome, recordando las cientos de veces que su prometido había actuado demostrando lo contrario.

—Ranma…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó lentamente a la defensiva.

—¿Quieres helado? Kasumi compró esta mañana y nos guardó un poco a los dos.

—¡Sí quiero!

La chica sonrió con ternura, pero al momento intentó fingir un poco de enfado mientras se levantaba.

—Ay, Ranma, para comer sí que muestras entusiasmo.

—Boba…

—Sigue y no te traeré helado.

—¡Pero…! Ah… eso fue un golpe bajo.

Ella le sacó la lengua y riéndose se apresuró a la cocina. Tras un rato estando solo el teléfono del pasillo sonó. Ranma se levantó dando un giro hacia atrás y un acrobático salto, al percibir que Akane seguía en la cocina.

—¡Ranma! —lo llamó Akane al tener las manos ocupadas.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo —respondió alzando la voz, cuando ya estaba delante del aparato.

Alzó el auricular.

—Hola, residencia de la familia Tendo, diga… —se quedó mudo al haber sido interrumpido bruscamente por la voz del otro lado de la línea, y que no le sonó familiar, pero que por alguna extraña razón parecía sentirse obligado a recordar. Era dulce, melodiosa y débil, temblorosa, como si se encontrara pronto a llorar. La chica del otro lado de la línea sí lo reconoció a él al primer momento y casi gritó su nombre haciéndolo saltar asustado—. Espera un momento, ¿me conoces, quién eres?... ¿Miu?... ¿Qué Miu?... —de pronto el rostro perdido del joven mutó en uno de sincera alegría—. ¡Ah, sí, Miu Kawai, de la secundaria, ya te recuerdo!

Detrás de Ranma, Akane sostenía dos pequeñas fuentes de cristal con helado. Quieta, paralizada como una figura de yeso, observó el rostro de su prometido pasar de la curiosidad a la más sincera alegría. Pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera y el nombre femenino que había repetido con tanta energía, al que había agregado un incómodo _bonita_ tras haber confundido ella por un halago el apellido que pronunció su prometido, dio vueltas dentro de su cabeza con la velocidad de un molesto mosquito lastimándola. En su propio temor Akane inclinó el rostro, y no notó como Ranma dejó de sonreír guardando silencio, solo escuchando con el aparato pegado a su oreja.

—Escúchame bien, Miu, no te preocupes. Sí, iré enseguida. ¡No, ya te dije, iré! Estuvo bien que me avisaras. Estaré allí en un par de horas. ¿En qué estación…? Lo recordaré, no temas. Te lo prometo… iré.

Colgó lentamente. La mirada sombría del muchacho se perdió en la pared. Dejó caer los hombros. Luego, en una explosión de violenta energía contuvo el aire y se dirigió por el pasillo directo hacia las escaleras.

—Ranma, ¡el helado! —lo llamó Akane, angustiada, suplicando con un atisbo de esperanza.

Él se detuvo, se había olvidado de ella. Giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarla. Allí estaba Akane con una fuente en cada mano, los ojos bien abiertos y los labios temblando ligeramente al borde de la desconfianza. Comprendió que ella, la más bonita Akane de casi dieciocho años, a diferencia de la inmadura chica que había conocido cuando llegó a esa casa un par de años atrás, se contenía esperando primero una explicación de su parte antes de sacar conclusiones que quizás ya quemaban en sus ojos; porque Ranma ya no tenía dudas que ella lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono.

«Lo lamento, Akane», pensó apretando los labios y la madera de la baranda crujió y se hundió dejando la marca de sus tensos dedos, «no puedo involucrarte; no esta vez, no en uno de mis problemas. ¡No voy a arriesgar tu vida por mi culpa, no otra vez!». Sacudiendo ligeramente su rostro para dejar de mirarla como un idiota, intentó sonreír con muy mal fingida despreocupación.

—Oh, ah, bueno, lo siento. Es que ya perdí el apetito, y...

—Pero, Ranma…

—¡Perdóname, Akane, tengo prisa! —dio dos pasos rápidos antes de detenerse e intentar otra excusa, girando para enfrentarla pero con los ojos siempre pegados en la pared lejos de los de ella—. Yo… Daisuke, ¡sí, Daisuke!... Ese idiota me pidió prestado un… un… ¡ya sabes, eso! Y lo necesita urgente —indicó con el pulgar por sobre su hombro hacia el piso superior, dando un paso hacia atrás, un escalón más arriba, un paso cada vez más lejos de ella—, eso, urgente, sí, tengo que… ¡correr!

Había escapado, otra vez, como tan solo pocos minutos atrás había dicho que nunca lo hacía. Akane inclinó el rostro, luego miró hacia el jardín, apretó los labios, tenía tantos sentimientos agolpándose en su garganta que dolía.

.

.

_Continuará..._

.

.

.

_Notas encontradas en una botella cerca de las costas del atlántico:_

.

Esta es una historia que escribí casi en su totalidad gracias a una idea que nos dio Fhrey en los desafíos de los foros de Ranma ½ mucho tiempo atrás. Quedó incompleta y la guardé. Ahora, desempolvando tanta cosa producto de mi pronta boda y mudanza —porque la gente no solo se muda físicamente, sino también emocional y mentalmente a una nueva y mejor vida—, es que lo he querido compartir con ustedes directo desde mis oscuros archivos personales donde quizás qué otras cosas aparezcan.

.

De ustedes,

.

_El autor desaparecido.-_


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

* * *

.

Las cortinas apenas se mecían, el cielo de un azul intenso carecía de nubes y el sol cortaba en dos el cuaderno sobre el escritorio. Una cigarra cantaba en el jardín. Niños gritaron al pasar corriendo por la calle. El zumbido de un avión silbó lejano en el horizonte. Tras el ruido vino el silencio, tan monótono como la tarde de calor soporífero. Hacía eco el repicar de las fichas de madera, de la partida que se jugaba en la sala ante el jardín. Una mariposa entró por la ventana, se posó en la punta del bolígrafo. Tan calmada que meció sus alas muy lento, las que cambiaban de tonalidad cuando cruzaban la línea del sol.

Movió la mano de manera inconsciente. La mariposa emprendió el vuelo y sus alas resplandecieron por la intensa luz que dividía toda la habitación. Recién reaccionó cuando vio el reflejo dorado cerca de sus ojos. Retrocedió asustada, recostando el cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla. Cuando se percató de que era una simple mariposa sonrió avergonzada por su torpeza. Miró la hoja vacía de su cuaderno, consultó la hora en el pequeño reloj y suspiró desalentada.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Sueños**

.

.

_Nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria_

.

.

.

Era un pequeño café en la estación de tren del siempre atiborrado distrito comercial de Shibuya. Ranma entró un tanto confundido, mirando en todas direcciones como si realmente no supiera lo que estaba buscando. Había pocos clientes: dos ancianos conversando sobre los desaciertos del gobierno, un oficinista leyendo el periódico y en el fondo en una mesa amplia para cuatro, sentada del lado de la ventana, una jovencita de su edad con el rostro apoyado en el vidrio. La pálida luz del atardecer tornaba a la ciudad fría y gris. Una extraña sensación envolvió al joven provocándole inseguridad. Era como si el mundo careciera de todo color incluyéndola a ella. Vestía uniforme de la preparatoria muy distinto al de la escuela Furinkan, de falda entablada y blusa marinera en color azul marino. Ranma se rascó la cabeza, no estaba del todo seguro. Se acercó apretando con más fuerza la cinta de la mochila.

—Eh, disculpa, ¿eres tú Miu…?

—¿Saotome? —Miu Kawai giró confundida, como despertando de un sueño —. ¿Ranma Saotome?—tardó en reconocerlo.

—Sí, ese soy yo…

—¡Ranma!

Su rostro pareció recobrar el color y al momento dejó su puesto casi tropezando, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento! —se quejó sonrojado, atrapado con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

—¿Qué?... ¡No! No, lo lamento —avergonzada retrocedió, y arrepentida reacomodó la camisa china y la casaca deportiva con que se abrigaba el muchacho, con una confianza que provocó las risillas malintencionadas de los otros clientes —. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que yo… y lo que sucedió… yo… no sé cómo…

—¡Está bien!, calma que no ha sido nada —alzó las manos intentando poner distancia todavía un poco sonrojado, dando miradas desconfiadas hacia la entrada… y también las paredes más cercanas por si las dudas—. Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo con el dedo índice en alto—, puede ser muy peligroso si no sabes artes marciales.

—¿Peligroso? —la chiquilla parpadeó no comprendiéndolo del todo.

—Sí, porque en Nerima… No, olvídalo, es una historia muy larga de contar —dio un fuerte resopló.

Ranma ocupo el puesto frente a ella y antes de poder abrir la boca una mesera llegó a pedirles la orden. El muchacho esperó, y tras largos segundos comenzó a hacer gestos de impaciencia. Pero Miu Kawai estaba siempre silenciosa, mirando la superficie de la mesa o la ventana con nerviosos movimientos, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa. Ranma no sabía qué hacer, tosió suavemente, pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la chica. Se sentía incómodo y un poco molesto, en especial por la manera como la mesera lo miraba, como si todo dependiera de él. ¿Pero por qué él? Odiaba que lo hicieran responsable por cosas que apenas comprendía, ni siquiera sabía en primer lugar por qué estaba allí esa mañana.

En su apuro terminó pidiendo lo mismo que una pareja de amigas en tenida de oficina que se había sentado tras ellos. Cuando la mesera se fue dando un suspiro de alivio, Ranma se agachó sobre la mesa acercando el rostro a la distraída chica.

—Miu… ¡Oye, Miu!

—¿Qué?

Asustada retrocedió al ver la cabeza de Ranma tan cerca. El muchacho también se sintió un poco avergonzado y retrocedió hacia su puesto. Apretó los labios. La jovencita cruzó las manos sobre las piernas inclinando el rostro. Ranma esperó, esperó un poco más, torció la boca, cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos gruñendo. Pero al abrirlos su furor se disipó al notar el pequeño cuerpo de Miu. La recordaba apenas una niña, ahora era una adorable mujercita. La observó detenidamente, como haría un artista marcial. El cuerpo de Miu temblaba ligeramente, estaba asustada, ¿de él? No, era algo más. La notaba mirar por la ventana continuamente hacia la calle.

De haber sido más valiente le hubiera preguntado directamente por lo que le sucedía, pero siendo Ranma como era, apenas tuvo el coraje de intentar romper el incómodo silencio.

—¿No crees que el clima está loco? —dijo mirando también hacia la ventana—. Digo… en la mañana hacía un calor endemoniado y ahora esto… Solo espero que no llueva justo ahora porque… eh… —Ranma perdió el entusiasmo ante la falta de reacción de esa chica, pero no su sonrisa forzada y algo tonta. Inclinó un poco la cabeza intentando disimular su frustración. Se rascó con un dedo sobre la oreja e insistió más inseguro que antes—. Yo… eh… eh… ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!, ¿verdad?

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Recién recordó un importante detalle sobre Miu Kawai.

—¡Ah!... ¿Y cómo está tu padre?

Los ojos de Miu se abrieron por primera vez acusando alguna reacción. Pero apenas asintió y volvió a perderse en la ventana tan o más silenciosa que antes. Era un silencio profundo y molesto, algo extraño, como si proviniera del corazón de esa muchacha, y su cuerpo no irradiara más que frío y soledad. Así lo creyó Ranma sintiéndose contrariado. Iniciar una conversación nunca fue lo suyo, menos hablar, no era de los que gustaba hacerlo; ni siquiera cuando su vida dependía de ello muy a su pesar. Se rascó con más fuerza la cabeza y tiró un poco de la punta de su trenza torciendo los labios. Respiró profundamente y siguió mirando por la ventana como ella. Descansó un momento de su preocupación, con esa capacidad infantil de poder distraerse fácilmente de lo que fuera como cuando se encontraba en horas de clases, navegando por viejos recuerdos que lo llenaban de felicidad: caminos, bosques, sol, entrenamiento, el aroma de los leños quemándose al fuego.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, y luego se entrecerraron invadidos por una tierna nostalgia acentuada por su perfil infantil. No era un niño de cuerpo o rostro en sus ya incipientes dieciocho años, pero sí en el resplandor inquieto de su mirada y la constante inquietud de su cuerpo. Se quedó observando la fría mañana de nubes grises sobre los transeúntes que caminaban rápido en busca de refugio y calor. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar pensando en voz alta.

—Me recuerda a ese otoño… —tras las primeras palabras de Ranma, dichas en un tono melancólico, ajeno a sí mismo, la chica sintiéndose sorprendida le prestó completa atención—. Nos fugábamos de la escuela y nos íbamos a ocultar en el negocio de tu padre. Él siempre nos daba pasteles de arroz.

La chica volvió a asentir, y sonrió tímidamente rememorando tiempos más felices. Alzó los ojos mirando al joven detenidamente.

—Sí, y papá siempre se irritaba porque el joven Ryoga y tú devoraban lo de diez clientes juntos. Y qué decir de Issen… —se interrumpió a sí misma, como si fuera doloroso para ella continuar más allá de ese nombre. Rápidamente miró a Ranma y percatándose que su propio silencio le debía ser incómodo, trató de pensar en un tema distinto—. Te queda muy bien esa ropa china.

—Eh, sí, gracias, supongo —Ranma, cohibido, se rascó la mejilla—. Es cómoda, puedo luchar o ir a la escuela con las mismas tenidas.

—¿Te dejan ir a la escuela sin uniforme?

—Algo así —reconoció Ranma. La disciplina en la escuela Furinkan no era justamente una de sus características, en especial cuando recordó al taimado de su director como el primero de una larga lista de rarezas—. ¿Y entonces?

—¿Y entonces… qué?

—¿Por qué me llamaste? —Ranma fue directo. No tenía paciencia para rodeos, ni menos la sensibilidad suficiente como para comprender lo difícil que le era a esa chica abordar el tema, menos adivinar la intencionalidad con que ella lo estaba evitando desde el principio—. ¿Qué le sucedió a Issen, qué es eso tan peligroso que mencionaste por teléfono en lo que ese idiota está metido?

Miu torció los labios ensombreciendo su mirada. Ranma conocía ese gesto, recién notando el decaimiento de la chica, porque había visto a Akane muchas veces hacerlo antes y por reflejo se sintió culpable, temiendo que ella comenzara a llorar.

.

.

.

Los tres niños de secundaria caminaban por el sendero sobre la pendiente al borde del canal. El atardecer teñía el cielo de colores anaranjados y las nubes eran como largas líneas de colores violáceos que unían las siluetas oscurecidas de los edificios. Las camisas desaliñadas, desabotonadas bajo el cuello, sucias y arrugadas se salían de los pantalones, los que estaban tan empolvados que perdían el original color azul oscuro. Uno llevaba el maletín en la espalda colgado de los hombros de manera ordenada, a pesar que contrastaba con lo desaliñado del resto de su tenida; el segundo con las manos en alto y detrás de la cabeza dejaba colgar el maletín de la punta de los dedos rebotando constantemente sobre sus hombros; el tercero, con una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza a punto de desatarse y cargando el maletín de mala gana con una mano, miraba el suelo y parecía nervioso, más que eso, asustado al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ryoga, deja de lloriquear; tu mamá no se va a molestar contigo porque llegues un poco sucio a casa. Nunca lo hace.

—¡No estoy lloriqueando, Saotome!... Fue tu culpa, todo es tu culpa.

—No me digas —suspiró cansado el niño, sin bajar los brazos de detrás de la cabeza con los ojos puestos en el cielo—, ¿y también fue mi culpa que nos siguieras?

—Yo no te seguí, es solo que tengo… un mal sentido de la orientación y… yo… —el joven Ryoga dudó—… terminé topándome con ustedes. ¡Pero es tu culpa que me involucraran en esa pelea!

—Por si no lo olvidas, fuiste tú el idiota que los terminó provocando.

—¡A callar los dos! —Issen, liderando la marcha, magullado y con moretones en su rostro al igual que los otros dos chicos, no estaba feliz—. Todo comenzó porque ustedes se pusieron a pelear en frente de ellos; ya los tenía asustados y seguro que iban a dejarnos en paz, cuando ustedes hicieron su idiota escena de discusión marital y lo arruinaron todo.

—¡Repite eso! —reclamaron los otros dos a coro.

—Par de tontos…

—Oye —insistió Ranma—, no me metas a mí en esto, ¡fue Ryoga el que cayó sobre uno de esos imbéciles!

—¡Porque tú me arrojaste, tarado! —recordó Ryoga mirándolo de una manera asesina que hizo a Ranma sentir escalofríos en la espalda a pesar de no verlo. Pero fingiendo ignorarlo se encogió de hombros.

—Por suerte terminamos con ellos antes de la hora de cenar, si no papá no me dejará nada —Ranma dijo más optimista.

La gente los veía pasar y no se sorprendía o preocupaba por sus apariencias. Tres chicos de apenas trece o catorce años enfrentándose a casi veinte matones de preparatoria no era algo tan poco habitual en ese barrio como para sentirse extrañados, no cuando los tres chicos pertenecían a esa «famosa» secundaria de hombres que por una azarosa coincidencia reunía a varios de los más problemáticos chicos de Japón.

—Como sea, ahora Miu se va a enojar conmigo por culpa de ustedes: ¡le prometí que no me metería en más peleas callejeras!

—¡Oh, Miu!... —cantó Ranma con un tono meloso y exagerado, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tu novia se puede enojar porque te ensuciaste la ropa? —remató Ryoga tan irritado que no dudó en fastidiarlo de la misma manera.

—¡Dejen de molestarme! —Issen giró con los puños en alto dispuesto a enfrentar a los otros dos.

Ranma y Ryoga, sin inmutarse, inclinaron los cuerpos uno a cada lado para asomarse por los costados de Issen mirando más allá.

—¿Qué no es…? —se preguntó Ryoga ingenuamente.

—Mira, Issen, tu novia te espera —dijo el infantil Ranma con una burlesca sonrisa.

—No me engañarán…

—¿Issen? —lo llamó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Miu realmente se encontraba tras Issen. La jovencita vestía el uniforme de la secundaria para chicas, que se encontraba a algunas manzanas del otro lado del río a la que asistían los chicos. A pesar de su voz suave estaba muy enfadada.

—¡M-Miu! —Issen palideció, aterrado giró para encarar a su novia.

—Me prometiste que no volverías a pelear, Issen.

—F-Fue en defensa p-propia, te lo juro —alterado se comenzó a acomodar el largo mechón que parecía caerse cuando más nervioso se ponía—. ¡Yo no lo empecé, fue culpa de esos dos!

Ranma y Ryoga respondieron mirando en direcciones opuestas, como niños inocentes e ingenuos disimulando no estar ahí.

—Issen, está mal que culpes a tus amigos por lo que tú hiciste. ¿O es que quieres volverte un pandillero? Me dijiste que tu sueño era convertirte en un boxeador profesional, pero un profesional no se mete en peleas callejeras, ni golpea a los que son más débiles.

—Pero… pero, Miu.

—Me siento muy decepcionada, Issen.

—¡Miu, te lo juro, no es lo que crees!... ¡Miu!

Los otros dos niños vieron la divertida escena en silencio: a esa chica ofendida dando rápidos pasos evitando siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, mientras que Issen la seguía deshaciéndose en disculpas y tratando que le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

—Qué difícil es tener una novia —murmuró Ryoga ingenuamente.

Ranma asintió con lentitud, no menos preocupado que su amigo. Se propuso el muchacho jamás ser como Issen, estar siguiendo a una chica para que lo perdonara. ¡Jamás le rogaría nada a una chica! ¿Y qué culpa tenían? Eran esos gorilas de la preparatoria los que siempre se metían con ellos por no aceptar que eran mucho más débiles que unos simples niños de secundaria.

—Ryoga, ¿te dejo en tu casa? —dijo al notar como el otro chico apenas podía disimular sus nervios mirando en todas direcciones como si desconociera aquel lugar, a pesar de estar a pocas cuadras de su casa.

—Olvídalo, no necesito tu ayuda, Ranma.

—Entonces me voy…

—¡No!, no, espera, digo…

El niño de la coleta suspiró lentamente. Al alzar los ojos pudo apreciar que las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento. Su padre Genma lo dejaría sin cenar de todos modos. Resignado dio un largo suspiro.

—Vamos —ordenó comenzando a caminar en otra dirección.

—No he dicho que vaya a aceptar tu ayuda, Ranma.

—Ni yo que te ayudaría. Haz lo que quieras, pero a mí se me antoja irme por esta dirección, justo por donde se encuentra tu casa.

—¡Pero…!

—Si quieres seguirme, es cosa tuya.

—Yo no te voy a seguir a ninguna parte.

—Te dije, no me importa, ese no es mi problema, idiota.

Ranma miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, Ryoga lo seguía de todos modos varios metros más atrás. El chico de larga coleta sonrió y comenzó a silbar para disimular los gruñidos de su estómago.

.

.

.

Miu ingresó primero y encendió la luz tirando del cordel que colgaba en el centro de la pequeña sala. El segundo piso del viejo local de pasteles de arroz era donde se encontraba la casa de la familia Kawai. Había algunas habitaciones pequeñas sin usar, y la sensación de frío y humedad le daba un aire lúgubre y triste a ese lugar. Ranma recordó cuando esa casa estaba llena de vida. En varias oportunidades Miu los había terminado invitando a cenar, a los tres niños que conoció por accidente comenzando la secundaria. Al principio ella les temía, los creía unos delincuentes, que era el tipo de niños que más odiaba. Pero luego todo cambió cuando los tres la defendieron de los auténticos matones de preparatoria, una banda de pandilleros que antes de la aparición de sus tres amigos tenían asustado a todos los chicos del sector.

Se reían con las historias del histriónico señor Kawai y luego molestaban a Issen y Miu, provocando más rabietas de aquel amable hombre que insistía con que no le daría su princesita a nadie. El día en que Issen se hizo novio oficial de Miu, cuando el muy tonto no sabía qué significaba eso imaginando que tendría pasteles de arroz gratis todos los días, terminó al final corriendo por todo el barrio escapando del celoso padre de esa chica.

Qué recuerdos... Ranma hizo una media sonrisa. Intentó imaginar el por qué los había olvidado y dejado tan atrás. Sus días en la secundaria fueron los últimos felices antes del desastre que sucedió en su viaje a china, la maldición y luego el compromiso forzado en el que se vio metido. Incluso Ryoga se había distanciado de ese pasado que compartieron como amigos. Supuso que fue su culpa, después de todo él fue quién se marchó. Tan distraído estaba mirando cada rincón que no se percató que Miu se había ido a cambiar y recién regresaba a la sala.

—¿No es muy temprano para cerrar el local? —Ranma preguntó sentado de piernas cruzadas en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos atendiendo.

Ranma se quedó mirando fijamente los movimientos de su antigua amiga. No porque se sintiera atraído por ella, sino por curiosidad. La comparación de la infantil y risueña niña que había conocido, con la chica de ahora más calmada y melancólica, era evidente. Además, la forma en que Miu se movía por el pequeño departamento lo hizo recordar a Kasumi. Ella debía ser la que se encargaba de los deberes domésticos. Observó el lugar, en un rincón colgaba un abrigo, un único paraguas se encontraba guardado en una base cuadrada de madera en la entrada. El uniforme de preparatoria ahora colgaba estirado de un gancho de la pared.

—¿Y por qué? Tenía ganas de comer un pastel de arroz.

Miu se detuvo a mitad de la tarea, cuando se encontraba preparando un par de tazas de té en la cocina junto a la sala donde le daba la espalda a Ranma. Ella lo pensó, se mordió los labios, y le respondió con mucha lentitud.

—Mi padre se encuentra… un poco enfermo.

Retomó la tarea intentando contener el temblor de sus manos para no derramar el agua caliente.

—¿Tu papá? ¿Qué tiene, gripe? Demonios, no lo he saludado todavía, ¿podré verlo o ya estará dormido?

—No puedes —Miu aspiró profundamente—. Él… En este momento él se encuentra internado en el hospital.

El joven Saotome apretó los dientes. Incluso él sabía que había hablado demasiado.

—Lo… Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. No has hecho nada malo, Ranma. Después de todo no lo sabías.

—¿Es muy grave?

—No… Bueno, no si tuviéramos el dinero para pagar su operación.

—¿Dinero?... ¿Y es mucho?

Miu no respondió. Se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja y sirvió una taza de té a Ranma y otra para ella.

—Siento no tener más con que acompañarlo.

Miu ya no le recordó a Kasumi, sino a su madre Nodoka Saotome. En especial por esa expresión en que intentaba disimular con una penosa sonrisa la miseria. Ranma, comprendiéndolo, no pidió nada más sino que se excusó diciéndole que no importaba, que no tenía hambre.

Escucharon golpear la puerta, ambos levantaron las cabezas.

—Debe ser Issen —dijo la chica.

Y la alegría inicial que demostró ante ese nombre se diluyó al momento en rabia y tristeza. Corrió hacia el vestíbulo dejando a Ranma solo en la sala.

Una escalera adosada a la pared del local unía de manera directa la callejuela con la puerta del departamento en el segundo piso. Un alto joven de traje deportivo oscuro, con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha negra, golpeaba impaciente.

—Miu. ¡Miu, ábreme! ¡Miu!

Ella abrió y el joven se quedó con la mano en alto. Agitados sus pechos, sus miradas querían decir todo lo que sus labios callaron cuando un incómodo silencio los envolvió. Pero el encanto que los rodeó desapareció, cuando Miu descubrió muy mal oculta por la sombra de la capucha un corte en la mejilla del muchacho. Y la reacción de la chica no fue agradable, endureciendo el semblante, perdiendo la dulzura con que antes había recibido a su viejo amigo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Issen?

Los labios de Issen se torcieron de rabia ante la frialdad de Miu. Miró hacia un costado lanzando una sonrisa irónica. Se pasó la mano empuñada por el rostro. Respiró lentamente y más calmado la encaró otra vez mirándola directamente a los ojos, provocándole a la chica un nervioso sobresalto. Habló muy lentamente.

—Me dijeron que te vieron con un chico en la estación, ¿es verdad?

Miu se sintió indignada. Dejó que su orgullo herido hablara por ella.

—¿Cómo…? Espera un momento, ¿te lo dijo uno de tus «amigos»?

—Ellos no son mis amigos.

—¿Y qué si es verdad? Tú y yo ya no somos novios.

—Pero tú… no puedes…

—Sí, es verdad.

—¡Miu…!

—¿Es todo? Si era eso lo que venías a decirme ya puedes irte.

—¡Claro que no! Yo…

—Lo que haga con mi vida ya no te interesa, creía que eso había quedado claro entre nosotros.

—¡Por qué me hablas así, Miu!

Los ojos de Miu perdieron todo color.

—Ya es hora que te vayas, Issen.

—Miu… —Issen dejó caer los hombros—, ¿hablas en serio?

La muchacha se sintió confundida. El dolor en los ojos de Issen la perturbó hasta el punto de hacerla sentir culpable. Entonces notó otra marca en el rostro del joven que la hizo olvidar todo su rencor.

—Espera, Issen, ¿por qué te cubres, por qué no me muestras tu cara?

—No es nada… ¡Alto…!

Miu no lo dejó terminar, sorprendiéndolo empujó la capucha de la chaqueta deportiva revelando su rostro. Issen, el niño antes alegre y con un largo mechón había cambiado. Su rostro ahora estaba más ancho, fornido, con las facciones endurecidas, más bronceado. El cabello lo tenía más largo, recogido por completo en finas trenzas que terminaban todas juntas en la nuca atadas en una gruesa coleta. Lo único identificable de su pasado eran los intensos ojos oscuros y soñadores, ahora opacos y vacíos. Ese joven no parecía un deportista, sino más bien un delincuente, miembro de alguna pandilla local. Esto no asustó a la muchacha, lo que sí la perturbó hasta el punto en que sus ojos se humedecieron y sus labios temblaron perdiendo la máscara de frialdad con que antes lo había tratado, fueron las heridas que marcaban el rostro de Issen: tenía la mejilla inflamada y el ojo entintado de manera tan espantosa que le costaba mantenerlo abierto y el labio roto con una fea costra reciente. Manchas de sangre seca salpicaban su cabello y también parte de la camiseta.

Issen se sintió avergonzado. El alto, fornido y atlético muchacho la evitó ladeando un poco el cuerpo, sin tener donde esconderse de ella.

—Estás lastimado… —la voz de Miu se quebró y reveló toda su incontenible ternura.

—No, no es nada. Solo son rasguños —respondió suavizando también su trato con ella.

Ella no preguntó más. Sabía que de hacerlo no obtendría respuestas, como en las otras muchas veces que había sucedido. Issen aprovechó la oportunidad y metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando un abultado sobre.

—Toma.

—¿Qué es eso? —Miu retrocedió la cabeza al tener el sobre frente a ella.

—Dinero, es para tu padre. Todavía no lo consigo todo, pero pronto…

Ella golpeó la mano de Issen tirando el sobre al piso.

—¡No lo quiero! —bramó con el mentón temblando y los ojos a punto de derramarse en angustiosas lágrimas—, ¡no quiero tu sucio dinero!

—¡Miu, chica terca, deja ya de ser tan orgullosa!... Este dinero puede salvar la vida de tu padre.

—¡Quédatelo! Éste es mi problema, no el tuyo.

—¿Y de dónde vas a sacar para la operación, dímelo, si no eres capaz de abrir el local por ti misma? ¿En qué puede trabajar una chica de preparatoria para conseguir tanto dinero?... ¿Vas a dejarlo morir, a tu padre, eso quieres?

—¡No! No yo no… —dudó un segundo, aterrada ante tal posibilidad. Pero se repuso con fuerza más indignada al sentir que la estaba chantajeando de una manera tan vil—. ¿Piensas que estoy tan desesperada como para ensuciarme las manos con el dinero mal habido de los Yakuzas?

—No es dinero sucio, ¡yo me lo gané!

—Te lo ganaste robando o lastimando a personas inocentes.

Issen empuñó la mano furioso.

—Me lo gané luchando…

—¡Ah, maravilloso! ¿Y eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor? ¿A qué pobre chico le destrozaste la cara para quitarle su dinero?... Pues no, no lo quiero, ¡no lo quiero!

—¿De qué hablas? No le he quitado nada a nadie, me lo gané haciendo lo mismo que haría practicando boxeo, no veo la diferencia.

—Tú… Tú no la ves, Issen —retrocedió un paso, su tono se enfrió peligrosamente—. Lo siento, pero deseo que te retires ahora. Tengo un invitado y no quiero que lo molestes.

—¿Invitado?... ¡Cómo que un invitado! ¿Entonces es verdad, te estás metiendo con otro chico, Miu? ¿Tan fácil eres…?

La fuerte bofetada resonó por toda la callejuela.

—¿Eso crees de mí, Issen? —Miu tembló con fuerza, su frágil mano le dolía porque más duro fue el rostro contra el que chocó toda su ira. Pero al ver que con su acción le había reabierto la herida del labio, ella se sintió cohibida, sin fuerzas, como si no pudiera respirar cuando su corazón se comprimió de rabia y también de tristeza—. Vete…, por favor, solo vete.

Issen apretó los puños. Escuchó unos pasos en la sala y adivinó que se trataría del acompañante de Miu. Lo destrozaría, realmente lo aplastaría. Pero la temblorosa imagen de la chica ante él, que apenas podía retener las lágrimas, lo hizo desistir. Miró el sobre con el dinero tirado en el piso, e intencionalmente lo ignoró escapando de ese lugar. Miu ya no pudo soportar por más tiempo su propio peso y cayó de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Detrás de ella, en el borde de la entrada a la sala, Ranma la miraba con los ojos perdidos, incrédulo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Las palabras que Miu le dijo en el café de la estación, que en ese momento le sonaron tan molestas e injustas, ahora cobraban otro sentido que lo lastimó en su orgullo, llenándolo de vergüenza.

«No todos tuvimos vidas felices después de la secundaria como tú, Ranma…»

.

.

.

Ranma Saotome, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el césped de la ladera en la ribera del canal, devoraba los pasteles de arroz uno tras otro.

—¡Están deliciosos!

—Sí —respondió Issen, con uno a medio comer en la mano.

—El papá de Miu es el mejor haciéndolos.

—¿Eso crees?

—No lo creo, lo digo porque es verdad. He viajado por muchos lugares entrenando con papá, sé lo que te estoy diciendo —clamo Ranma con orgullo infantil, dándose con el pulgar en el pecho.

—Me sorprende, ¿tan buenos son?

—¿Por qué lo dudas, acaso no te gustan?

—No, idiota. Es porque estos no los preparó su padre. Estos los hizo Miu.

—¡¿Bromeas?!

—No.

Ranma se terminó de relamer los dedos y respondió sonriente.

—Issen, eres un maldito afortunado.

—¿Yo?... ¿Por qué?

—Si te casas con Miu vas a comer pasteles de arroz así de buenos todos los días —Ranma lo envidió ingenuamente.

Issen sonrojó, turbado evitó responderle. Descansaron mirando el reflejo del sol sobre las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la superficie del canal. Ranma cogió otro pastel de la bolsa.

—Ranma, ¿tienes un sueño? —preguntó Issen con la mirada perdida en el resplandor anaranjado.

—¿Qué si tengo sueño? —el chico se tragó el pastel de un bocado y se echó sobre el césped con la manos bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos—. Claro que tengo sueño. Al idiota de papá se le ocurrió practicar con el bastón a las cinco de la mañana antes de la escuela… —dio un largo bostezo—. Pero te prometo que me desquitaré cuando entrenemos esta tarde, se me ocurrió un truco que…

—¡No, imbécil, no hablo de ese tipo de sueño! Hablo de un sueño auténtico, uno a futuro. Algo que quieras hacer con tu vida, esa clase de cosas.

—¿Un sueño?

—Ranma, tenemos casi catorce años, no vamos a ser siempre unos críos.

—Tú serás un crío…

—¡Te dije que estaba hablando en serio!

Ranma lo miró molesto. Orgulloso se acurrucó dándole la espalda.

—Supongo que tengo uno.

—¿Supones?

—No, ¡digo sí!… Por supuesto que tengo uno: ser el más fuerte artista marcial de todos.

—¿Y?...

—Eso… Mi padre siempre me dice que debo ser el mejor, así que supongo que ése es mi sueño.

—Entonces no estás seguro de nada. ¿Por qué entrenas, para ser el mejor y nada más?

—Sí.

—¿Y para qué quieres ser el mejor?

—Pues, eso es obvio, para… para… ah… ¡Para patearle el trasero a idiotas como los de la preparatoria!

Issen lanzó una risotada.

—Pensé que hablabas en serio, idiota.

—Hablo en serio —protestó Ranma sentándose otra vez, con el puño en alto. Luego miró a Issen con enfado—. ¿Y qué? ¿Es que tienes un mejor que el mío?

El amigo de Ranma empuñó la mano, dura y lastimada por los diarios entrenamientos, para sonreírse como si pensara en algo agradable. Una sonrisa que a Ranma le despertó curiosidad.

—Quiero ser un boxeador profesional… No, mucho más que eso, ¡quiero convertirme en un auténtico campeón!

Ranma chistó entre dientes.

—¿Y qué tiene de diferente tu sueño con el mío?

—Es auténticamente mío. Tú no tienes idea, solo haces lo que te dice tu padre, todo lo tienes regalado.

—Sí, regalado: entrenas diariamente con un gran maestro y a futuro serás el heredero de una gran dinastía de guerreros. Quizás, hasta tengas tu propio dojo. No, Ranma, para que lo sepas yo lucho por mi propia cuenta, y todo lo que conseguiré será con la fuerza de mis manos.

—Oye, lo haces ver como si mi vida fuera fácil.

—Por lo menos tienes una, Ranma...

Issen se echó en el césped. El pasto saltó siendo arrastrado por el viento.

—… por lo menos tienes una —repitió con un triste murmullo.

Ranma no lo entendió entonces. Los dientes de león volaron y danzaron sobre la superficie de las aguas.

.

.

.

El joven Issen caminaba cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos. Tanto era el dolor que pesaba en su corazón, que no sentía el otro dolor de las heridas que había sufrido en su cuerpo. Esa noche había tenido una fuerte discusión con Miu, una más y quizás para su pesar la última. Y no esperaba otra sorpresa. Pero cuando se lo encontró a mitad del oscuro y solitario callejón no tuvo dudas. No había cambiado, y la ridícula trenza y la llamativa camisa china no impidieron que pudiera reconocerlo como si lo hubiera visto tan solo ayer.

Aquel chico cruzado en mitad de la calle no había crecido mucho, o no más que él en todo ese tiempo, se veía más delgado y enclenque en comparación a él, al que la vida tan dura le había dado el cuerpo que pocos creían era el de un adolescente. ¿De verdad ese idiota había entrenado todos estos años como se suponía que haría?

—Ranma… —a pesar del sufrimiento que lo mortificaba, intentó sonreír—, lamento que no sea un buen momento para un emotiva charla de reencuentro.

—Me he visto en situaciones más extrañas, te lo aseguro.

—Pensé que te quedarías con Miu.

—Así que adivinaste que era yo —Ranma tampoco se mostró sorprendido.

—Al principio no, estaba a punto de entrar y romperte el cráneo. ¿Pero qué otro idiota podría andar vestido así de ridículo en la calle, y además con una bonita trenza? Te ves muy encantadora, casi como una chica de verdad.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos, por un momento estuvo por ceder a la provocación. Se contuvo teniendo en mente lo sucedido un rato atrás, sabiendo que había un asunto más importante. Bajando los brazos lo enfrentó. Metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo sacó el sobre blanco que el joven Issen dejó en casa de Miu y se lo arrojó en la cara. Issen lo atrapó con una mano justo delante de su rostro.

—Es tuyo —dijo Ranma.

—No lo quiero.

—Ella tampoco.

—Ése no es tu problema.

—Y tú no el de ella.

Issen dejó de sonreír. Su mirada se tornó fría, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, en un gesto amenazador.

—¿Qué quieres tú con Miu?

—¿Te importa, te preocupa lo que yo quiera con ella? —Ranma hizo una media sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

Issen intentó contenerse. El cuerpo todavía le dolía tras su último encuentro, pero no era por temor el que no quisiera luchar. Ranma no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto, lo conocía, o creía conocerlo, y su cerebro se lo advertía: que ese muchacho solo lo estaba provocando por alguna razón. Pero su cuerpo se abstenía de hacer caso a la cordura y pronto no sería capaz de retenerse; porque el deseo de desquitarse con alguien era superior a sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué quieres, Ranma, viniste a sermonearme?

—Miu me llamó. Ella me contó que estabas metiéndote en líos, y aquí estoy —se sinceró.

—¿Ella hizo qué?... Esa metiche.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Ranma—, lo que sucede es que no entiendes a las mujeres.

—¿Tú, Ranma, un experto con las chicas?

—Deberías escucharme, tengo mucha experiencia en el tema.

—En tu pequeño mundo de comedia quizás, Ranma, quizás… Pero no aquí, no en mi mundo. Olvídalo, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Regresa con tu familia, porque ahora tienes una, ¿no es verdad?

Ranma no respondió.

—Tienes un bonito hogar, una hermosa prometida y pronto heredarás un dojo. Dime, ¿qué más te ha regalado el destino?... Sí, no tienes la más maldita idea de lo que es estar del otro lado de la moneda, donde nadie te da nada, donde nada está escrito y lo poco que tienes lo puedes perder en un instante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ranma, ¡por favor!, si has salido en la prensa: «estudiante de último año de preparatoria, campeón estudiantil a nivel regional de kenpo moderno, la futura promesa del deporte nacional». Con dar una lectura cualquiera puede saber lo afortunado que eres. Supongo que así también Miu se enteró de donde vivías y te contactó. ¿Esperaba ella que hablaras conmigo, que me convencerías de algo? No pierdas tu tiempo.

Issen se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo y caminó hacia Ranma. El joven de Nerima no se movió y lo esperó. Issen pasó por su lado, cuando sus hombros se rozaron en un brusco choque.

—Regresa a tu mundo feliz y divertido; no te metas en el mío, porque la desgracia se puede contagiar.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Estoy hundido, Ranma, de verdad hundido. Tú tienes un futuro, será mejor que por tu reputación como el famoso artista marcial en el que te convertirás, no cometas el error que todos se enteren que tienes un amigo enredado con los yakuzas. Sería malo, muy malo, podrían darte la espalda, vedarte de los torneos, o peor, que tu nueva familia te desherede y perder para siempre a tu bonita prometida. En la fotografía del periódico aparecía ella durante la premiación, ¿no es así, es ella, la linda chica de cabello corto? Se notaba como la mirabas, y ella a ti. No desperdicies todo eso por mi culpa. No me lo perdonaría.

Ranma se tensó. La sola idea de perder su vida junto a Akane lo turbó hasta hacerlo tambalear en su propósito de querer ayudar a ese imbécil de Issen. Para al instante sentirse asqueado de su propio egoísmo, paralizándose en su lugar con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Lo noto, amigo, no eres tan tonto como antes, sabes de lo que hablo. La familia de tu prometida no aceptaría vincularse a alguien con contactos criminales. Los medios te aplastarían, se inventarían historias sobre ti, te cerrarían las puertas. Nadie te apoyaría, ¡nadie! Todos te darían la espalda e ignorarían para siempre tu existencia. Es así como sucede en este mundo de hipócritas que condenan a los que tienen la mala suerte de haber nacido con la sangre de un criminal. ¿Y qué queda para sobrevivir?... Convertirse en uno también… Lo sé, porque así es como se mueren los sueños, viejo amigo.

—Issen, ¿hablas de ti? ¿Eso fue lo que te sucedió?

—Así mueren los sueños, Ranma… —repitió exhalando lentamente—. Protege el tuyo, tú que todavía tienes uno; aunque sea uno que te hayan regalado desde tu cuna. Es mejor que nada. En este mundo no existen los sueños por los que se pueda luchar, el destino lo decide todo... Todo… Tuviste mucha suerte, Ranma.

Ranma lo vio alejarse en la oscuridad del callejón. Issen había perdido el resplandor en sus ojos, la chispa con que lo conoció durante la secundaria. Ambos tenían la misma edad, jóvenes a las puertas de la auténtica vida, pero ya no poseían el mismo espíritu.

.

.

.

Se quejó al despertar, el tatami se sentía duro, no era tan mullido como el de su casa… Se corrigió en sus pensamientos, «como el de la casa de Akane». La conversación que había tenido con Issen el día anterior lo hizo dudar de su propia vida, y no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche meditando. ¿Cuánto realmente tenía, qué de todo eso era realmente suyo? ¿Todo se lo habían dado, incluyendo su sueño, sus motivaciones, sus deseos? Jamás había escogido nada, ni siquiera el arte, que había practicado desde que tenía memoria. ¿Y si lo hubiesen dejado escoger, se habría separado de su madre en un principio? ¿Hubiera querido practicar artes marciales?

Un pensamiento se hizo escuchar por sobre todos los demás, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al reconocer que incluso lo más importante de su vida también se lo habían dado: por el compromiso que fijaron sus padres había conocido a Akane.

Era verdad, Issen tenía razón, el destino le había regalado todo, incluso su talento. ¿Qué tenía realmente, por qué cosas él había luchado? Se sentía a la deriva, en un río que lo había arrastrado a su antojadiza voluntad. Él jamás había decidido nada.

Recordó todos los problemas que tuvo en su corta vida únicamente por su incapacidad de decir las cosas que quería de manera honesta. Porque nunca se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, todo era sencillo, todo se daba de manera natural. Nunca nadie le exigió un esfuerzo extra.

Abrió los ojos dejando descansar su brazo sobre la frente. Estaba afiebrado. El techo le pareció extraño al no ser el de su… el de la casa de Akane. Se cubrió los ojos.

—Buenos días —dijo Miu.

Se sentó rápidamente al descubrir que no estaba solo. Una manta, que no recordaba haber usado anoche, cayó sobre las piernas destapando su arrugada camisa china. Se encontraba en la pequeña sala de la casa de Miu, a un costado de la mesa donde habían cenado durante la noche. Se le había hecho demasiado tarde para tomar el tren de regreso a Nerima y optó por quedarse allí. Además, todavía se sentía incómodo por dejarla sola en esa situación, cargando con un molesto sentimiento de culpa sin hallar qué hacer para realmente ayudarlos. Al buscar a su antigua amiga, la encontró otra vez dándole la espalda, moviéndose ágil por la cocina. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una larga coleta y ya vestía el uniforme de su preparatoria.

—Buenos… —respondió apesadumbrado, frotándose el rostro—. ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó alarmado al notar recién que la chica tenía un ajustado vendaje asomándose desde la manga, cubriéndole la mano derecha hasta los nudillos.

—Oh, ¿lo dices por eso? —dejó el cuchillo un momento, cubriéndose la mano con timidez—. No te preocupes, no es nada. Y ha sido mi culpa. Debe ser el castigo que merezco por lo que hice… Quizás, debí haber aceptado ese dinero.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreírse de manera estúpida cuando un infantil pensamiento lo asaltó: «Akane no habría pensado en retractarse».

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Ranma moviendo los brazos para desentumecerse.

—No, por favor no. Permíteme prepararte el desayuno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte involucrado en este asunto —Miu parecía un poco más animada que el día anterior, actuando casi con normalidad.

La calma de Miu ante una situación que a él lo había impactado, lo hizo sentirse peor, incómodo e inútil.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la escuela —ofreció el joven.

Miu lo miró detenidamente. Él se tensó. ¿Lo rechazaría por intentar mostrarse amable, se negaría a un acto de piedad por culpa del orgullo? Todo lo pensaba recordando la manera como Akane hubiera reaccionado. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con otra chica, ya que sus «otras» pretendientes, a excepción de su prometida, jamás se comportaban con la cordura de una chica normal.

—Sí —respondió trayendo la bandeja con los alimentos que fue depositando sobre la mesa. Era un desayuno muy sencillo pero preparado con cuidado—, puedes hacerlo. Por lo menos hasta la estación.

—¿Por qué la estación?

—Está de camino a mi escuela. Podrás tomar el tren a Nerima desde allí.

Ranma comprendió sus palabras. Ella se sentía arrepentida por haberlo llamado, y ya no quería que él estuviera allí.

.

.

.

Caminaban lentamente y en silencio. Ranma un par de pasos más atrás no dejaba de mirar la espalda de Miu, con los labios torcidos y mirada enfadada, pensativo. La amplia vereda de la gran avenida era mucho más concurrida que las calles de la tranquila Nerima, los puestos comerciales dominaban el frontis de los edificios, los vehículos cruzaban rápidamente provocando un constante zumbido. Las esquinas reunían a decenas de transeúntes que esperaban un cambio de luz para cruzar.

Unas pocas cuadras más adelante los edificios ya no eran tan altos ni modernos, el comercio cedió a florerías, cafés y un par de librerías. Subieron las escalinatas de un paso peatonal sobre nivel, que como un puente recto y largo cruzaba por encima la avenida. Desde lo alto podía verse la calle extenderse entre los edificios hasta desaparecer en una lejana curva, embellecida por hileras de cerezos a cada lado. Vibrantes colores los envolvieron. Carteles con luminosos kanjis y el aroma de los puestos de comida saturaba el aire, lo que a Ranma le provocó contradictorios de nostalgia y ansiedad. Se detuvo a mitad del puente mirando una tienda en especial.

—Allí fue donde nos acusaron de robar comida.

—Lo recuerdo —Miu se detuvo unos metros más adelante.

Realmente no quería parar, pero más grande fue su deseo de retroceder en el tiempo a momentos más felices. Sus pies involuntariamente la obligaron a volver. Al lado de Ranma posó una mano en la baranda. La brisa sacudió los árboles de cerezos y los pétalos los envolvieron. La falda escolar tiró de sus delgadas piernas, el cabello se agitó y con la mano se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja.

Ranma recostado sobre la baranda giró un poco la cabeza. El sol calentaba el cuerpo, el cielo era intenso como su mirada, los mechones revolotearon delante de sus ojos. Todo lo que veía en ese momento era el perfil de la melancólica niña, con la mano sobre su oreja, la venda que cubría hasta los nudillos, el cabello ondulándose con fuerza y la mirada opacada que se llenó de un acuoso resplandor. La vio hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

—Issen… —Miu recobró un poco el ánimo meneando suavemente la cabeza, como si estuviera regañándose por sus tontas ilusiones—. Issen y tú escaparon del oficial que quiso aprenderlos.

El joven Saotome miró hacia adelante disfrutando de la brisa. Cerró los ojos. Sintió la caricia del sol en su rostro. Sonrió.

—Pero éramos inocentes —la sonrisa se tornó en un gesto de molestia—. ¡Fueron esos idiotas de preparatoria los que nos tendieron una trampa!

—No tienes que excusarte, Ranma, recuerdo lo que sucedió —Miu bajó la mano. Examinó su palma y cómo se veía cubierta por el vendaje—. Esos chicos robaron la tienda y después los acusaron a ustedes.

—Papá me castigó, no me creyó que era inocente… Nunca nadie me cree —suspiró resignado—…. excepto tu papá.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien —Miu cerró la mano y sus ojos temblaron un momento acusando un gesto de dolor que disimuló bien—. Issen también tuvo problemas. Recuerdo que los dos huyeron de sus casas y terminaron en la mía. Papá los cobijó por un par de días, creía que esperarían hasta que sus familias los buscaran arrepentidas… Pero a ustedes se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de atrapar a los de preparatoria para probar su inocencia. ¡No podían ser más imprudentes! ¿Qué esperaban, un par de niños de secundaria ganarle a una banda de delincuentes de preparatoria?

—Pero ganamos—Ranma no disimuló su orgullo apuntándose con el pulgar—, ¡fue la primera vez que los apaleamos! Desde entonces jamás se atrevieron a meterse con nosotros, a menos que fueran más de diez… Y también les ganábamos.

—Solo porque el joven Ryoga apareció para ayudarlos.

—¿Bromeas?, lo de ese cerdo fue solo casualidad. Aunque siempre se aparecía cuando estábamos en apuros. Sí, debo reconocer que el desorientado de Ryoga nos ayudó un poco. Pero tan solo un poco. Muy poco… Casi nada.

—Ranma, no has cambiado nada… Y luego los entregaron a la policía obligándolos a confesar.

—Fuimos muy convincentes, te lo aseguro —Ranma hizo sonar sus nudillos—. Pasamos de criminales a héroes… —miró a Miu, la chica inclinó el rostro sonriendo—, y todo fue gracias a la idea de Issen.

—¿De verdad? Él me dijo que la idea fue tuya.

—¿Mía? ¡Cómo crees! Lo conoces, él era el de las ideas rebuscadas. A mí no me importaba tanto lo que pensaran, estoy acostumbrado a… eso, ya sabes.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya no importa —cruzó los brazos evitándola—. Pero a Issen sí que le afectaba mucho que lo llamaran ladrón.

—Sí, así era él… Antes que...

Guardaron silencio. Ranma pensativo, y Miu conteniéndose para no llorar. El joven intentó pensar en otro tema, sintiéndose presionado por la situación.

—Eh… ¿Y cómo está tu padre?

Miu fue sorprendida por la pregunta de Ranma.

—Bien, estable. Después de la escuela lo visitaré en el hospital.

—¿Quieres que te…?

—No, gracias, pero no. Debes volver a Nerima —lo miró forzando una relajada sonrisa. No dándole tiempo para replicar, retomó la marcha dándole la espalda al joven—. Me enteré que participarás en un torneo la próxima semana.

—Sí, supongo, no pensé que saldría también en la prensa. No es nada importante —la siguió tirando de las cintas de la mochila.

—En la nota adelantaron que fuiste invitado a participar en un nuevo torneo de nivel adulto, y todavía no dejas la preparatoria. Debes sentirte orgulloso.

—Algo.

—¿Ganarás?

—Sí, como siempre.

La sonrisa de Miu ahora fue honesta. Ranma le recordó a Issen, cuando se reía de la misma manera, en otro tiempo que ahora le parecía muy lejano.

_«—¡Miu!, la próxima semana tendremos el primer enfrentamiento de boxeo entre clubes de preparatoria. Me tocará desafiar a los de último año…_

_—Issen, ¿ganarás?_

_—Sí, como siempre…__»_

—Miu, ¡Miu!

—¡Ah! ¿Qué, qué sucede?

Ranma se sonrió. Adivinó lo que ella debía estar imaginando en ese momento. Él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Issen. Su rostro ensombreció, temía hacerlo, ahondar en la tristeza de Miu, pero no quería quedarse con la duda.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Issen? ¿Por qué dejó de practicar y… ya sabes?

—No sé si deba…

—Ya que estoy aquí a lo menos debería saberlo. Issen también es mi amigo.

—Lo siento, me es muy doloroso recordar lo que pasó. Pero tienes razón, Ranma, ya que te hice venir, a lo menos mereces saberlo.

.

.

.

Ranma sentado en una banca, en el extremo más alejado del andén, esperaba el tren. Con los brazos cruzados pensaba con mucho esfuerzo, los labios torcidos, el ceño fruncido, la mirada perdida en los rieles, aplicado como cuando únicamente debía superar a un difícil rival o resolver el secreto de una nueva técnica. Recordaba casi como una grabación la última conversación que había tenido con Miu.

_«El padre de Issen es un yakuza. Lo arrestaron en un escabroso crimen haciéndose malamente conocido. Cuando se enteraron en el gimnasio donde practicaba, no quisieron que siguiera allí. Su entrenador lo estimaba mucho, pero no pudo luchar contra la autoridad del dueño de establecimiento y a Issen lo obligaron a abandonar su sueño. Tampoco pudo obtener un trabajo decente, a dónde se dirigiera siempre de alguna manera se enteraban de lo sucedido con su padre y terminaban echándolo. Sabíamos que algunos de sus compañeros del gimnasio siempre estuvieron celosos de su talento, ¿pero por qué tanta malicia? ¿Por qué perseguirlo de esa manera? Bueno, quizás lo sé: uno de sus ex compañeros trató una vez de... salir conmigo. Me negué, la sola idea me provocó asco, ¿iba yo a traicionar a Issen, cuando todos en el gimnasio sabían que era su novia? Pero no aceptó la negativa. Una tarde ese tipo se apareció con unos amigos, todos miembros del gimnasio, intentó que yo… me negué a salir con ellos, pero… entonces… trataron de… de… y… apareció Issen… Jamás lo vi tan enojado en mi vida, a pesar de todos los años que nos conocemos, hasta me dio miedo. La forma en que golpeaba a esos chicos, no tuvo piedad, no les dio ninguna oportunidad a pesar que ellos lo superaban en número. Después me enteré que ese chico era hijo del dueño del gimnasio, y que estaría a lo menos unos meses en el hospital. No hicieron nada en contra de Issen entonces porque sabían que esos chicos casi habían cometido un crimen. Pero luego se aprovecharon de lo de su padre y le cerraron todas las puertas en la ciudad, incluso dejó la preparatoria para buscar trabajo y ahorrar para cumplir su sueño, estaba empeñado en no dejarse derrotar, pero nada parecía dar resultado, en todos lados el dueño del gimnasio tenía contactos. ¿Qué podía hacer un muchacho como Issen contra todo un sistema? Y luego mi padre enfermó, el único que lo apoyaba, entonces…»_

Apretó los puños hasta hacerlos sonar. Era injusto, ¡demasiado injusto! ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso? ¿Por qué a Issen? Esos malditos…

_«… unos viejos conocidos de su padre lo contactaron. Sabían de su talento para luchar y lo reclutaron como un matón. Al principio se negó, pero ante la situación desesperada terminó cediendo y trabajando para los yakuzas del barrio. Él no quería, Ranma, ¡te juro que él no es así! Al principio me lo ocultó, yo creía que había obtenido un buen trabajo y gracias a eso mi padre pudo comenzar su tratamiento. Después me enteré de una forma horrible de la verdad, el chico al que antes había golpeado salió del hospital y solo por maldad vino a contármelo, delante de mi padre, en el hospital… Issen no lo negó… Me destrozó completamente, yo creía en él, creía tanto en él… Pero… ¡Pero quería seguir creyendo en él! Comprendí, perdoné, y le rogué que abandonara la ciudad, que en otro lugar podía comenzar de nuevo. Pero no quiso hacerlo, no por mi culpa… ¡Por mi culpa! Yo quise irme con él, pero mi padre se encuentra enfermo; debo conseguir alguna manera de ayudarlo, no puedo irme. Entonces creí que si dejábamos de ser novios él… podría irse por su cuenta, podría ser feliz lejos de aquí, liberarse de los yakuzas y de esta ciudad maldita; pero fue peor… fue mucho peor… su actitud cambió por completo. Ya no lo reconozco, hasta a veces le temo. ¡Ya no sé qué más hacer! Perdóname, Ranma, perdóname por haberte involucrado en esto, estaba desesperada. Ya sé que no es tu problema, por favor, vuelve a Nerima, sé feliz, es lo menos que puedes hacer. No desperdicies lo que el destino te ha regalado… No todos tenemos tanta suerte…»_

Él tampoco sabía qué hacer. Resolver problemas personales nunca fue lo suyo, y no era su maldito problema, ninguno de los dos quería su ayuda, lo habían dejado claro. A pesar de eso se sentía intranquilo. Miró la pequeña pantalla que indicaba el tiempo restante para la llegada del siguiente tren.

—Diez minutos —murmuró como un autómata.

Mirando hacia un costado vio los teléfonos públicos en hilera pegados a la pared. Se levantó en un arranque de energía. Llegando donde el primero cogió el auricular. Hurgó en su bolsillo y cuando encontró una moneda que echó en la máquina y marcó rápidamente. Esperó, sintiendo que los nervios lo traicionarían.

Para su desesperación, y también felicidad, quién contestó fue Akane.

.

.

.

Kasumi se acercó al pasillo. Encontró a su hermana menor extrañamente quieta, con ambas manos sobre el teléfono como si recién hubiera colgado.

—¿Quién era, Akane?

—Ranma… —respondió la chica, parpadeando aletargada y confundida.

—¿Y cómo va en su viaje de entrenamiento?

—Él no está entrenando —Akane dejó caer la cabeza y los mechones colgaron por delante su frente—, ese estúpido, idiota y mentiroso nunca ha ido a entrenar a ninguna parte.

—No te entiendo, Akane. Oh, ¿y dijo cuándo va a regresar?

La chica negó con la cabeza. Su temor e inseguridad la estaban volviendo loca. ¿Por qué se había marchado de esa manera tan abrupta? ¿Por qué las mentiras? ¿Quién era esa tal «Miu»? Pero si antes los celos la tenían al límite de la paciencia; ahora se sentía confundida, y perdida.

Nunca había escuchado a Ranma hablándole de esa manera tan lenta y… ¿decaída? ¿Estaba triste?

—No, no me lo dijo —respondió finalmente a Kasumi. Ella decía la verdad—, en realidad, él no me dijo nada…

.

.

.

Al final no pudo decirle nada. Solo hablarle de manera estúpidamente trivial. Todo lo que él quería era escuchar la voz de Akane, nada más, y sentir con ello que su corazón se henchía otra vez de todo ese calor que Nerima había significado en su vida; y en especial de ella, de sus recuerdos, de la imagen de su sonrisa. Colgó el auricular. Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó el rostro con fuerza. ¡Otra vez era él, Ranma Saotome! Se sonrió, la voz de Akane había aclarado todos sus pensamientos y las dudas, que nunca fueron propias de él, finalmente toda la inseguridad lo había abandonado.

Caminó hacia la salida. A sus espaldas el tren de regreso a Nerima partió sin él.

.

.

.

**_Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Notas de autor**: se lo dedico a mi abnegada esposa que tanto me aguanta, en especial porque hace dos días que le estoy diciendo que me faltaban diez minutos para acabar esta edición. No saben la paciencia que tiene la pobre, mi chica moe kawaine.

.

.

_Noham Theonaus_

.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_

.

.

.

**Sueños**

.

_No es mi problema, pero..._

.

.

.

El gimnasio se encontraba atiborrado de jóvenes que practicaban boxeo, los había de todas las categorías y pesos, novatos y otros más avanzados que ya comenzaban a gozar de reputación en el circuito profesional. En una pequeña oficina de muros sin pintar un anciano entrenador de ropa deportiva gris y cabello ceniciento ordenaba una pila de recibos. Las cejas pobladas apenas escondían los ojos apesadumbrados, el abultado bigote se movía lentamente como si estuviera mascando algo y las manos callosas no se diferenciaban de los oxidados implementos deportivos que se almacenaban en ese lugar.

—Oye, viejo, ¿por qué no nos lavas las toallas? —ordenó un joven que entró en su oficina, tirando la toalla sucia sobre el escritorio desperdigando los recibos.

Lo seguían sus amigos, imitándolo arrojaron las toallas sucias sobre el escritorio y siguiendo al primero se retiraron dando risotadas.

El anciano se frotó el rostro cansado. Sus arrugas se veían más marcadas que hace unos meses atrás, el cabello blanco sobre las patillas ya no se veía tan brillante como antes. Y todo porque él había defendido a ese valioso niño es que ahora lo humillaban. Le quitaron lo que mejor sabía hacer en el mundo, que era entrenar, pulir a esos diamantes en bruto para que dieran lo mejor de sus almas y corazones sobre el ring. El dueño del gimnasio con el que se había enemistado lo condenó al trabajo administrativo, lo que en la práctica no significaba más que ser el conserje del edificio. Era una humillación que lo tuviera ahí solo para no dejarlo hacer su trabajo. Además, no podía marcharse, porque estaba amenazado por el dueño que correría la voz de que su anterior protegido «era un yakuza»; un miembro de la peligrosa mafia japonesa, lo que le impediría encontrar trabajo en otro gimnasio, más considerando su edad.

Estaba viejo, no podía volver a empezar. Debía morderse los labios y esperar por un milagro. No pensaba en sí mismo, ¿qué más podía perder un viejo además de un poco de orgullo?, pero recordaba el destino de ese pobre niño y sentía deseos de llorar. ¿Por qué le hicieron eso, por qué no le dieron la oportunidad? Ese niño era bueno, un auténtico diamante en bruto, y no tenía nada que ver con la historia de su odioso padre al que ese pobre muchacho siquiera había conocido. El mundo era un lugar muy injusto…

Un grito perturbó sus pensamientos. Nuevas voces estremecieron su bigote lo hicieron pararse de la silla. Las maldiciones que escuchó provenir desde el gimnasio le indicaron que estaba equivocado.

Rodeando el ring se encontraban los demás jóvenes. ¿Qué era todo eso? Con la calma que daban los años, aquella que podía exasperar incluso al más paciente, el viejo entrenador se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—¡Un estúpido insolente nos está desafiando!

—¿Un qué…?

—Dice ser amigo de Issen —agregó otro joven—, de seguro es otra rata criminal.

—¡Issen! —repitió el anciano y un resplandor de vida regresó a sus ojos. Pero al mirar el ring, se desilusionó al no encontrarse con su viejo alumno.

Sin embargo, lo que ese delgaducho muchacho estaba haciendo era digno de mención. Sus movimientos eran torpes, la manera en que balanceaba el cuerpo era la de un novato, el trabajo que hacía con los pies era deficiente y dejaban mucho que desear. Y sus brazos ¡qué cortos y delgaduchos!, no lo creía capaz de lanzar un buen golpe; no, no parecía ser material para un campeón.

Todas sus ideas se interrumpieron cuando vio que respondió al desafío nada menos que el hijo del dueño del gimnasio, un profesional y reciente campeón de su categoría a nivel regional. ¿Qué demonios…?

.

.

Cinco minutos atrás, Ranma apenas se había calzado el casco protector y los guantes de práctica para boxeo, cuando su oponente lo pilló desprevenido lanzándolo de un empujón contra las cuerdas. Gruñó, eso no había sido justo, pues recordaba perfectamente que un encuentro no comenzaba hasta un aviso oficial de un referí. Miró indignado al muchacho que hacía de juez y este no dijo nada, notando la sonrisa cómplice que tenía con el resto. Los demás jóvenes que rodeaban el ring rieron del arrogante jovenzuelo que con una enorme bocaza los había insultado y desafiado a todos.

—Pero mírenlo, ni siquiera sabe ajustarse bien los guantes.

—¿Otro pandillero de preparatoria que cree estar a nuestro nivel?

—No lo creo, ¿no ves la cara de nena que tiene? Apuesto a que jamás le han tocado una mejilla, ¡y el muy imbécil se cree capaz de luchar!

—¡Acábalo! ¡Enséñale lo que es ser un campeón de verdad!

Gritaban alentando al que había aceptado el desafío del muchacho.

El viejo entrenador se deslizó entre los jóvenes llegando a las cuerdas. Lo primero que hizo fue sentir vergüenza. Esos jóvenes no se estaban comportando como profesionales, sino como simples matones de barrio. ¿Cómo pretendían hacer pelear a ese joven tan delgado y de estatura promedio con uno de los mejores luchadores de una categoría mayor? La diferencia de masa muscular, peso, estatura y fuerza, además de experiencia, era abismal. En la práctica del boxeo era muy importante el peso, separando a los luchadores entre distintas categorías según la contextura del luchador, hacer luchar a una categoría inferior contra una mayor no solo estaba prohibido, era prácticamente un crimen; porque la ventaja del peso superior lo haría no sólo injusto, sino también peligroso en un deporte de contacto tan directo y brutal.

El joven que luchaba por el gimnasio era un peso pesado, fácilmente podría duplicar en fuerza y peso al flacucho chico que lo estaba desafiando. ¿Y por qué ese muchacho se encontraba allí, qué es lo que había provocado tan vergonzoso espectáculo?... ¿Qué tenía que ver con Issen?

—¡Deténganse ya, esto es inaudito! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo organizando una pelea dentro del gimnasio?

—¡Cállate, viejo estúpido, arruinas la diversión!

Los demás rieron. El anciano entrenador se mordió los labios. La humillación contra su persona era absoluta, ya nadie lo respetaba en ese lugar.

Tocaron la pequeña campana y Ranma, separándose de las cuerdas con rabia, se puso en posición. El casco protector le quedaba algo desajustado y los guantes, más pequeños que los de combate profesional, siendo sólo protectores acolchados para los nudillos que se ataban a la mano y se usaban únicamente en las prácticas, parecían estorbarlo en lugar de ayudarlo. La manera en que el joven Saotome separó un poco las piernas y alzó los puños juntos bajo el rostro a modo de defensa, le demostraron al viejo entrenador que sí sabía cómo luchar, a lo menos lo básico, pero no dejaban de ser un novato.

El joven campeón se rio de Ranma. Movió los pies con una gracia impensable para su enorme tamaño, balanceando los puños con arrogancia, moviéndose de un lado al otro formando un arco con los pies que podrían marear a cualquiera.

—¿Qué te parece si te doy un poco de ventaja, niño bonito? ¡Anda, trata de golpearme! —se ufanó sin dejar de moverse por delante del muy quieto Ranma.

Ranma apretó los dientes. Pero más que enfadado, estaba en su mente repasando con cada músculo de su cuerpo las viejas lecciones que años atrás aquel buen amigo le había enseñado. Y era como subirse a una bicicleta tras años de no haber montado una, todo su cuerpo recordaba aquellas tardes luchando sin descanso. Tan rápido fue su acostumbramiento que pronto se imaginó otra vez en la azotea de su vieja secundaria moviéndose al compás de una silenciosa danza de puños, y pies deslizándose por el piso provocando un rápido y constante silbido.

Y sonrió.

El puñetazo fue como el estallido de un pistón. Rápido, directo y sin compasión; tan inesperado como el disparo de una cámara fotográfica. Los jóvenes enmudecieron. El boxeador a pesar de su gran tamaño voló un par de metros hacia atrás. Un hilo de sangre lo siguió en su trayecto junto con una estela de saliva que escupió con el protector para los dientes. Pero no cayó, sino que con los pies consiguió sostenerse, trastabillando, produciendo un agitado canto al deslizarse sus zapatos por el cuadrilátero, hasta hundirse de espalda en las cuerdas opuestas del ring, sosteniéndose con ambos brazos para no desplomarse al piso. Su rostro más que dolor, demostraba confusión, con la boca rota y un diente que cayó entre sus labios entreabiertos.

Algunos jóvenes treparon las cuerdas entrando al ring, uno sostuvo al lastimado boxeador por los hombros y el otro le mojó la cabeza con una botella de agua.

—Fue un golpe de suerte, ¡es tu culpa por haberte confiado! —lo regañó uno de sus compañeros.

«No, no fue suerte», pensó el viejo entrenador relamiéndose, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la emoción temblando bajo sus manos. La fuerza que ese muchacho había demostrado con su pequeño cuerpo era admirable, podía golpear como un toro siendo dos o tres categorías menor que su oponente. Aunque ese niño no debía fiarse, porque sus movimientos no habían sido del todo correctos; no utilizó bien el apoyo de su pie ni aprovechó del todo la fuerza del giro de la cadera y la espalda. ¡Qué desperdicio! De haberlo ejecutado bien podría haber noqueado a ese fanfarrón en un único movimiento. Pero el campeón ya se levantaba chocando con fuerza sus puños de manera atemorizante. ¡Lo va a hacer papilla!, imaginó el viejo angustiado mordiéndose el pulgar. Si tan sólo en lugar de ese muchacho desconocido estuviera Issen, aunque también era de una categoría menor a ese arrogante campeón con su puño dorado lo hubiera mandado de vuelta al hospital y no se hubiera vuelto a levantar en una semana.

Ranma esperó quieto en postura de defensa. El campeón bramó enfurecido escupiendo un poco de sangre.

—¡Maldito! ¡Mira lo que me hiciste! Y yo que sólo pensaba darte una lección, ¡ahora no saldrás vivo de aquí! ¿Escuchaste?... ¡Te mataré!

—Inténtalo —lo desafió el joven Ranma.

El campeón se abalanzó dando un bramido y entonces Ranma comprendió su error. Ese tipo no era tan lento como había creído y bien podría igualar en velocidad a Ryoga. Tarde recordó que estaba luchando contra un profesional en un arte que él no dominaba en absoluto. A pesar de ello resistió la tentación de recurrir a su experiencia en el combate libre, y con terquedad se mantuvo firme en su ingenua postura de boxeo, librando una batalla contra su cuerpo y sus instintos.

—¡Muévete! —escuchó gritar Ranma a un viejo con autoridad.

No tuvo la velocidad ni la concentración para conseguirlo, enredándose con sus propios pies al no decidir para qué lado moverse sin caer en su viejo estilo. Estaba demasiado obcecado en intentar luchar como un boxeador y esa duda le costó un valioso segundo. Al verse acorralado todo lo que consiguió fue inclinar el cuerpo hacia adelante para amortiguar con su propia fuerza el golpe, alzando ambos brazos a la altura del rostro y usando los guantes como un escudo delante de su cabeza.

El puño del campeón dio en sus brazos y lo retuvo… solo por un instante. Fue su turno de volar, con un gesto de incredulidad al no haber esperado que sus pies resbalaran y se despegaran del piso cuando ya se vio en el aire. Fue su turno de caer de espaldas contra las cuerdas, pero con tal fuerza que sin poderse agarrar su cuerpo rebotó y se impulsó hacia adelante, un poco confundido cerrando los ojos, y no notó que el enorme boxeador estaba otra vez encima de él con el puño en alto dispuesto a darle con todo en la cabeza.

—¡Mátalo! —gritaron sus compañeros.

—¡Evítalo! —gritó el viejo, que en su entusiasmo se trepó a las cuerdas muy cerca del joven Saotome, ya con una toalla al hombro como en sus mejores días de entrenador.

Ranma abrió los ojos en el último momento y vio los nudillos del campeón casi sobre su rostro. Inclinó el cuerpo dando un paso en falso, dejándose caer y evitando por milímetros el puño que rozó sus cabellos.

—¡Por abajo!

Obedeció al instante la orden del experimentado y viejo entrenador, casi por reflejo mucho antes que su cerebro hubiera procesado el significado de las palabras. Recordando lo que Issen le enseñó en la secundaria deslizó un pie por delante, el otro lo mantuvo atrás y con el cuerpo inclinado como lo tenía aprovechó la fuerza como la de un resorte, para impulsarse hacia adelante pasando por debajo del brazo del campeón, ejecutando un corto pero poderoso gancho que le clavó en el costado.

El fornido y joven campeón gimió pero sin aire en el pecho, haciendo un sonido agónico y estremecedor. Aquel golpe lo atrapó sin defensa alguna y la fuerza de Ranma se dejó sentir, más cuando el joven de Nerima en su propia desesperación y temor no se midió como acostumbraba a hacerlo en una pelea. Ranma no se quedó a esperar un contraataque y retrocedió con destreza felina, escapando de la sombra del campeón hacia la otra esquina del cuadrilátero, escapando completamente de su sombra. El campeón para sorpresa de todos se repuso abrazándose el costado. Respiraba con dificultad y un hilo de baba cayó por la comisura de la boca. Podrían jurar los ahora mudos espectadores que en el gimnasio que se podía escuchar el crujir de los músculos y tendones lastimados del campeón haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse. Y lanzó otro grito, ahora de rabia, aunando las fuerzas cuando el dolor pareció alimentar su deseo de aplastar a Ranma, y con una destreza inusitada a pesar de duro castigo recibido, giró y persiguió al joven Saotome lanzando un golpe tras otro. Ranma se vio sorprendido por ese tipo, no solo poseía velocidad sino también una resistencia endemoniada. Evitó un par de golpes y detuvo otro con un brazo en alto, el choque tronó sobre la protección de los nudillos. Al instante Ranma dio otros dos pasos atrás abanicando con fuerza su mano por el intenso dolor que sintió.

—Las piernas, ¡usa las piernas!, ¡no intentes detener sus golpes o estarás en desventaja!

«Desventaja», esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Ranma lastimando su orgullo. Quería oponerse a ese consejo, demostrar que él era el más fuerte… pero un segundo puñetazos zumbó por el lado de su oreja, uno que antes quiso bloquear pero se arrepintió al percibir que sería más fuerte que el anterior. Las zapatillas chinas del chico chillaron sobre la lona, seguidas por el canto furioso de las suelas del campeón regional. La camiseta blanca de Ranma se empapó de sudor. Escapó evitando golpe tras golpe, danzando de una esquina a la otra del ring, comenzando a exasperar también al fornido luchador que no conseguía alcanzarlo.

—No te quedes sin hacer nada, niño, ¡responde!

Ranma asintió, ya no pensando en descubrir quién era el que le estaba dando instrucciones. Movió rápidamente las piernas y rodeó al campeón evitando el siguiente golpe. Al instante conectó dos ganchos en el mismo costado herido, con menos fuerza pero no menos intensidad. El rostro del campeón se deformó al instante por el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo y se tambaleó dando un paso atrás. Ranma se acercó otra vez queriendo repetir su estrategia. El joven campeón adivinó su intención y cubriéndose el costado con un brazo lanzó con el otro un golpe adelantándose, sintiendo ya el sabor de la victoria al ver la cabeza de Ranma aparecer delante de su puño.

Pero su puñetazo cortó el aire.

Ranma para sorpresa de los espectadores que si vieron lo sucedido, había realizado un elegante movimiento de pies ejecutando una finta, dejando que el puño del campeón pasara rozándole la nariz. Apoyó el talón, cambió el impulso de su cuerpo hacia adelante y lanzó un poderoso gancho que se encontró con el mentón del campeón a medio camino de su propio ataque.

—¡Remátalo! —gritó entusiasmado el viejo entrenador, adelantándose a lo inevitable.

El cuerpo del campeón víctima de su fuerza y la de Ranma sumadas en un mortal contraataque, se elevó con su rostro estirado hacia el cielo. El gimnasio se tornó en silencio, hasta que el joven boxeador cayó brutalmente de espaldas con los hombros primero, estremeciendo la lona y el suelo de todo el lugar, para luego desplomarse y quedar tendido. Ranma irguió el cuerpo bajando el brazo. Jadeaba, pero se sonreía con satisfacción. ¿Le había ganado a un campeón local tras años de no haber practicado con ese tonto estilo? Su sonrisa creció, él seguía siendo el mejor en todo, ¡en lo que fuera!

—¡¿Quién sigue?! —preguntó al recordar a su enmudecido público, con una mano en la cintura tratando de mostrarse confiado a pesar de su agitado respirar y del sudor que recorría su rostro.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, ninguno se atrevería a subir tras ver lo sucedido con su compañero.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza y recién recordó el motivo de todo eso. Chasqueó los dedos.

—Ya veo… ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora se dejarán de juegos estúpidos y me dirán dónde puedo encontrar al entrenador Matsumoto?

Todos miraron en una dirección precisa, y uno de ellos apuntó con el dedo al viejo entrenador que tenía a su lado. Recién Ranma recordó que alguien lo había ayudado durante su encuentro con precisos consejos salvándolo de su propia desconcentración.

Matsumoto Hikirito se apuntó a sí mismo. Normalmente estaría entusiasmado que tras tanto tiempo un joven talentoso preguntara por él, pero en esa ocasión tuvo un escalofriante presentimiento.

.

.

Ranma y el viejo Matsumoto discutían sentados en un puesto de comida en la calle. Era un carro pequeño con una banca y un mesón donde los comensales se sentaban delante del cocinero. El joven se zampó rápidamente un plato de ramen y pidió repetición antes que el viejo siquiera probara el suyo.

—Dele otro por favor —el viejo entrenador Matsumoto dijo resignado. Entonces se dirigió al joven Ranma—. Así que tu nombre es Ranma Saotome, y conociste a Issen en la secundaria.

—Sí —dijo Ranma y sorbió con fuerza los fideos.

—Y practicas kenpo.

—Algo así… —sorbió otro gran bocado de fideos, haciendo mucho ruido—. Kenpo y algunas cosas más… ¿Sabía que existe un estilo de combate de la ceremonia del té? —dijo con la boca llena antes de tragar.

El viejo sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Tras su sorpresa se enfocó al instante en el motivo de su curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué quisiste tener un encuentro de boxeo, no te habría resultado más sencillo utilizar tu propio estilo?

—Necesitaba comprobar algo —dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción cuando el cocinero le sirvió el tercer plato de ramen. Se echó una enorme porción a la boca y sorbió hasta succionar el último fideo, con las mejillas hinchadas dio vueltas la comida dentro de la boca y engulló. Se atoro y se dio de golpes en el pecho, le arrebató desesperado la copa de agua que le ofreció el viejo. Tras beber y suspirar más calmado, continuó como si no hubiera sucedido nada—. Pero eso no es importante.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Quiero hablar de Issen. Me contaron que usted lo entrenaba, ¿es verdad?... ¿Por qué dejó de ayudarlo?

El rostro del viejo ensombreció.

—Es una larga historia, niño. No es como si yo hubiera querido dejarlo de lado, todo fue culpa del dueño del gimnasio.

—Algo así me dijeron… ¿Qué sucedió?

El viejo entrenador Matsumoto bebió un poco de sake, paladeó con fuerza y carraspeó un poco antes de seguir.

—Issen era nuestro campeón, el mejor de todos, la joven promesa de nuestro gimnasio… Pero cometió un único error: ser mejor que el hijo del dueño. Por supuesto, eso no influyó en nada, hasta que ese niño taimado celoso de Issen lo emboscó con sus amigos en un callejón durante una noche y…

—Issen barrió con ellos.

—Exactamente, se ve lo bien que lo conoces. Aunque de haber sido él, me habría dejado golpear un poco; a veces la prudencia es enemiga del orgullo…

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Demonios!, esos idiotas lo atacaron, no es justo dejarse atropellar así...

—¡El mundo no funciona así, niño! Ah, ustedes son siempre iguales, tan directos e idealistas, hasta que la realidad se encarga de destruir tales principios. No, no fue justo, por eso el dueño no pudo hacer nada en contra de Issen, hasta que…

—Hasta que se supo lo del padre de Issen —agregó Ranma.

El viejo asintió.

—Estás bien informado, niño. Yo lo defendí, me puse de su parte y terminé en venganza encargado de llevar el agua y lavar la ropa de esos inútiles que deberían estarme besando los pies —suspiró desalentado y bebió otro poco de sake—. Issen fue expulsado y las puertas de todos los gimnasios de la ciudad se le cerraron. Nadie quería trabajar con él, hicieron correr el rumor que el pobre muchacho también trabajaba con los yakuzas. Todo era una mentira… hasta ahora que terminó de verdad involucrándose con esa gente. No, a él no lo culpo, sé que fue arrinconado. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Su padre en prisión, viviendo sólo y no siendo más que un estudiante de preparatoria, sin empleo ni dinero, con una reputación horrible, ¿qué salida tenía? Los yakuzas aparecieron, los mismos «amigos» que hundieron a su padre, ahora estaban tras el alma de ese niño. Son unos monstruos insaciables.

—Pero Issen no es un yakuza —la seguridad de Ranma se diluyó junto con su fortaleza—; él no podría haberse convertido en uno… ¿verdad?

—La gente cambia con el tiempo, más cuando dejan de ser niños —Matsumoto miró al joven y su inocente tristeza. Se compadeció de tan sincera amistad, contándole la otra parte de la historia—. Pero Issen… Ese terco niño ha resistido hasta ahora la tentación. No, él todavía no ha caído del todo, aunque está a las puertas de perder su alma aún se resiste. Se ha negado a trabajar para ellos a pesar que quieren reclutarlo por sus talentos como un soldado más.

—¿No, Issen no trabaja para ellos? —Ranma se echó otra porción de tallarines a la boca y los tragó rápidamente. No pudo sentir su sabor—. Pero, entonces, ¿qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Yo lo vi llegar lastimado ayer, y traía mucho dinero consigo.

Matsumoto levantó la copa, pero antes de llevársela a los labios descubrió que ya estaba vacía. Con desagrado la volvió a bajar.

—Peleas callejeras... Ese niño terco con tal de no convertirse en un soldado de los yakuzas ha optado por un camino mucho más peligroso; se ha entregado como carne de sacrificio. Está luchando como un independiente en las peleas por dinero que los mismos yakuzas organizan.

—¿Entonces no es un yakuza, pero pelea por ellos? No lo entiendo.

—No, no pelea por ellos, sino que pelea para él. Apuesta todo lo que gana por él y se lanza al ring. Casi siempre tiene el favoritismo en contra lo que le ha hecho ganar mucho dinero, más al principio antes de hacerse una oscura reputación en el círculo nocturno de Tokio. Pero con sus victorias ha hecho también perder a más de un teniente o jefe de los yakuzas suficiente dinero en las apuestas como para comenzar a temerles. Son gente peligrosa, no tienen mucha paciencia y algunos carecen del honor de los antiguos señores, y ese niño no sabe lo que está haciendo. Tarde o temprano lo terminarán matando por su osadía, por haber enviado al hospital a los mejores soldados de esos sujetos o por haberles hecho perder algunos millones de yenes. Aunque, quién sabe, todo para esos sujetos es diversión; quizás son permisivos con Issen porque les ha provocado mucha atención a sus eventos nocturnos. Siempre es bueno tener algo de emoción, dicen ellos.

—¿Los conoce?

El viejo confesó avergonzado.

—He ido a ver algunas de sus peleas y… tengo una que otra amistad. No se llega a tan viejo en este negocio sin saber de dónde sacar los mejores talentos para las peleas. Pero esos fueron otros tiempos, ya no me quedan amigos entre los yakuzas y los jóvenes de ahora son peligrosos… inestables y muy peligrosos. Ahora trato de vigilar a Issen en sus peleas, temo que cada enfrentamiento sea el último. No conoces ese mundo, niño; sin jueces, sin reglas, podrían lesionarlo seriamente, o algo peor, como ganarle al tipo equivocado. Entiendo que estés preocupado por ese idiota, pero será mejor que no te involucres, ya es tarde para eso. Conozco a los que son como tú, y sé qué tu corazón no soportaría exponerse al lado oscuro de la vida. Eres un deportista prometedor, no desperdicies tu talento como lo hizo el desafortunado de tu amigo. Aprovecha tu suerte y regresa a tu casa. Olvida este asunto.

—¿Y qué pasará con Issen? Maldición, yo no puedo…

—¡Olvídate de él!... Lo siento, pero ya lo he intentado todo. Créeme, un niño como tú nada puede hacer por él, es mejor dejarlo y no humillarlo más. ¿O no imaginas como debe sentirse por todo esto?... Sí, claro que debes, porque eres como él, porque fuiste su amigo.

Ranma empuñó las manos con los ojos fijos sobre la mesa.

.

.

Miu caminaba de regreso a casa a altas horas de la noche. Se la veía agotada, su trabajo de medio tiempo como vendedora en una tienda, que cumplía sagradamente después de la escuela, era exigente. Pero agradecía tener ese pequeño ingreso para sobrevivir y apartar un poco de dinero para sus ahorros. Lamentó con un profundo suspiro enfrentar la realidad al saber que a ese paso no podría jamás costear la cirugía de su padre. Se sentía perdida en un callejón sin salida. E Issen, ¡¿por qué ese idiota tenía que insistir en involucrarse con gente tan peligrosa?! ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba de la ciudad y comenzaba de nuevo en otra parte? Todo se había torcido en sus vidas. Recordó como Issen le había pedido que se fueran juntos. Se sonrió en su corazón, vio la esperanza ese día al saborear una nueva vida, no importando su edad, para convertirse en la joven esposa del hombre al que amaba… para después chocar con la realidad y comprender que no podía abandonar a su padre.

La chica se detuvo a mitad una la plaza. Miró hacia un lado. Caminó lentamente hasta detenerse ante una banca e inclinándose observó directamente el rostro del chico que allí dormía con frío y acurrucado cubierto apenas con las hojas extendidas de un periódico. Su rostro no mostró ninguna expresión, ni siquiera cuando el joven parpadeó incómodo y girando el rostro la enfrentó con una sonrisa culpable.

—H-Hola, Miu.

—Ranma, ¿es que no te había dejado hoy en la estación?

Él se limitó a reír nervioso.

—Qué terco eres… —la chica, ignorándolo, comenzó a caminar y se detuvo a unos metros notando que él la observaba con curiosidad— ¿Qué esperas?, seguro debes tener hambre. Queda un poco de sopa miso de ayer, no es mucho, pero es mejor que nada.

—Gracias, Miu.

—Apresúrate antes que me arrepienta.

El joven asintió y la siguió un poco más atrás con los brazos en alto y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Estuve hablando con Matsumoto.

—Te dije que no te metieras en este asunto, Ranma.

—Ese viejo no parece ser una mala persona.

—Ranma…

—Hablamos sobre Issen.

—¡No quiero que te involucres más! Issen es mi problema, ¿lo entiendes? —giró enfrentándolo con brusquedad. Ranma no se inmutó, sino que le devolvió la mirada con áspera indiferencia.

—Issen es mi amigo mucho antes de conocerte —respondió con calma.

—Pero él es mi novio.

—Ya no lo es, tú misma me lo dijiste.

Miu dio un paso atrás. Lastimada inclinó el rostro sintiendo que su visión se hacía borrosa. Ranma pasó por su lado con una frialdad hiriente.

—Apresúrate, quiero probar esa sopa misu.

—¿Por qué…? Ranma, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué lo haces más difícil para mí? Si crees que nos estás ayudando, lo único que consigues es complicarlo más.

Ranma se detuvo pero no giró. Se mantuvo dándole la espalda.

—Issen no es un yakuza, no todavía, ¿lo sabías?

Miu sintió un corriente fría recorrer su cuerpo y apoderarse de su corazón.

—Mientes… Eso no es posible. Lo he visto llegar golpeado, me ha ofrecido dinero muchas veces para mi padre… ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo podría tener ese dinero sin trabajar para ellos?!

—¿Y nunca le preguntaste de dónde lo sacaba? ¿Le diste la oportunidad de explicarse?

La chica abrió los labios, temblando no pudo responder y los volvió a cerrar inclinando el rostro. Ranma hizo un gesto de desagrado, le era tan conocida esa escena que le revolvió el estómago.

—Akane… Esa boba siempre saca conclusiones apresuradas.

—¿A-Akane?

—Es mi… prometida.

Comenzó a caminar otra vez. Miu, sorprendida a la vez que aturdida, lo siguió por inercia.

—Así que es verdad, tienes una prometida.

—Sí. Y ella tiene la mala costumbre de nunca confiar en mí. Está bien, es verdad que a veces cometo errores —se rascó con fuerza la cabeza despeinándose—, ¡pero ninguno como los que ella cree!

Miu lo escuchó hablar, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para intentar preguntar lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba saber. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si ella se había equivocado?... ¡Oh, Issen!... Pero lentamente se fue tranquilizando, olvidándose de sus propios problemas al notar la pasión con que ese muchacho le contaba historias tan absurdas como divertidas, y muy en especial cuando hablaba de esa chica de Nerima con tan exacta descripción que hasta podía imaginársela como si la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás, sintiendo que también comenzaba a agradarle, como una amiga que nunca tuvo. Poco a poco se fue relajando, su cuerpo olvidó el cansancio que arrastraba por culpa de su corazón lastimado, y a poco menos de una cuadra de llegar a casa, escuchando a Ranma contar lleno de nerviosismo una ridícula historia sobre unos pasteles de cerezo que podían predecir el futuro, finalmente sonrió.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Miu se arrastró hacia la sala. Con un camisón corto y pantuflas, apenas podía mantenerse del todo despierta tras la noche en vela que las dudas sobre la situación de Issen le habían provocado. ¿Había sido muy dura con él? Quizás, pero eso no quitaba el motivo de su preocupación, aquello que Ranma no le había querido decir. ¿Dónde sacaba el dinero entonces, por qué las heridas? Cuando llegó a la pequeña sala se encontró con que Ranma ya no estaba allí, en su lugar había una nota en la mesa. La chica tomó la hoja y al principio no la comprendió. La giró dos veces para poder entender que esos trazos llenos de manchas eran kanjis y que decían algo concreto:

«Gracias por la cena. Ranma»

¿Habría regresado finalmente a Nerima? La sola idea le provocó temor, no quería reconocerlo, pero por un momento sentir que tenía a un amigo entre tanta desdichada pérdida le había dado un poco de esperanza. Escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta y despertando del todo corrió a abrir.

—¡Ran…! ¿Issen?

Ante ella tenía al culpable de todos sus desvelos. Issen no parecía muy feliz.

—No, no soy Ranma —respondió lentamente en un tono glacial que le provocó un escalofrío.

Otra vez tenía marcas en el rostro, pero más atemorizante fue la mirada que le dedicó cuando la observó desde los pies hasta la cabeza, recorriendo con gran celo y más ira el delicado y expuesto cuerpo de la joven. El camisón corto se encontraba arrugado, recogiéndose un poco en la cintura dejando ver más de esas blancas y delgadas piernas, y el largo cabello lo tenía revuelto con divertida porfía.

—¿También se quedó anoche?

—¿Quién?... Ah, sí… Un momento, ¿qué insinúas? —Miu reaccionó llenándose de vigor, cruzando los brazos, indignada y a la vez avergonzada, cubriendo su cuerpo de esos ojos tan furiosos—. ¿Estás acusándome de algo?

Issen la miró por otro largo rato sin responder. Al final cerró los ojos en un gesto indescifrable para ella.

—No, nada, supongo. Después de todo no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

La tristeza de sus ojos provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Miu, haciéndola sentir culpable a pesar de saberse inocente de todo. Issen la sorprendió cogiéndole la mano y tirando de ella con fuerza, y antes que pudiera escapar depositó en su delicada palma un nuevo sobre más ancho que el del día anterior.

—¿Y esto?... ¿Más dinero?

Issen la soltó rápidamente, como si el contacto de sus manos le provocara un dolor más profundo del que sus ojos pudieran expresar.

—Miu, puedes estar segura que lo gané honestamente, no he cometido ningún delito aunque no me creas. Acéptalo, por favor, tu padre lo necesita.

—Pero…

—Mañana conseguiré la otra mitad, te lo prometo.

—Issen… —Miu miró el sobre un momento, también parecía sostener una batalla en el interior de su alma. Finalmente las palabras de un gran amigo consiguieron inclinar la balanza hacia el lado que más deseaba su corazón. Ella realmente quería hacerlo. Sostuvo el sobre contra su pecho—. Yo… te creo.

Ella deseaba creerle, siempre lo deseó.

Esas pocas palabras que él no esperaba diluyeron como el agua su mal contenida rabia. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y desarmado la observó detenidamente. El cabello de Miu se enredaba sobre sus hombros, y el resplandor de esos ojos que lo observaban sin ira, sin rencor, como sólo la recordaba antes que iniciaran sus problemas meses atrás, le provocó ternura y nostalgia. Al mismo tiempo sintió la inseguridad de creer que él ya no era merecedor de ningún arrebato de rabia de su parte. ¿Indiferencia quizás? Su corazón lastimado e inseguro no pudo adivinar que los ojos de Miu lo observaban de una manera mucho más profunda de la que él podía comprender; pero jamás sería indiferencia lo que ella le expresaba.

—Debo irme.

—Espera, todavía no me has explicado que has estado haciendo. ¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero, por qué estás lastimado?

—Eso no tiene importancia —dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras rápidamente.

—¡Issen!

Él se detuvo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiéndose los labios.

—Ranma… ¡Ranma es un buen chico a pesar de ser un poco imbécil! —gritó antes de echar a correr por la calle.

Miu se quedó con el nombre de Issen en los labios. Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder y apretó el sobre hasta arrugarlo en su mano. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué él…? ¡No!... ¡Ese grandísimo idiota lo había entendido todo mal!

.

.

.

**_Continuará…_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Notas de autor:** siento la demora, sé que tengo muchas historias pendientes y vuelvo a insistir en que no he abandonado ninguna. La realidad y sus problemas limitan el tiempo creativo, en especial cuando el estilo se vuelve más exigente, y espero mejor, lo que conlleva a invertir mucho más tiempo en cada párrafo. Por supuesto que mi querida esposa Randuril se esfuerza mucho para proteger a esos pobres párrafos de mis obsesivas ansias por reescribirlos del todo en cada nueva sesión. Siempre llega un momento en que me quita los escritos y me prohíbe volver a tocarlos… Si no fuera por ella y su mágico «látigo de editora en jefe», no sería capaz de cerrar mis obras para publicarlas.

Bromas aparte, debo confesar que también he dejado un poco de lado las actualizaciones de mis fics. Ya algunos saben, en especial los que visitan el círculo de FFE en Facebook, que con mi esposa nos encontramos trabajando arduamente en poder dar la última edición a mi primera novela pronta a ser publicada, y también en la escritura del primer borrador de mi segunda novela (fantasía más al estilo de Ragnarok). En ello hemos invertido los últimos meses y ya nos queda muy poco para que la novela vea la luz.

Hasta entonces los mantendré informados, por ahora hemos decidido dar un pequeño descanso y publicar algunos capítulos de los fics pendientes.

.

_Noham Theonaus_

.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_

.

.

.

.

**Sueños**

.

_No me importa_

.

.

.

Las ramas de los cerezos, meciéndose lentamente con la gélida brisa de la época, contrastaban con el intenso tronar de los puños. Eran rápidas sucesiones de dos o tres golpes, luego una pausa, dos más, pausa, uno, pausa, tres golpes continuos, pausa. A pesar del frío el joven Saotome se había despojado de la camisa china. La camiseta estaba empapada de sudor, el rostro brillaba, el cabello se pegaba a su frente, la punta de la trenza danzaba de un lado al otro y nunca alcanzaba a colgar del todo. Las instrucciones de Matsumoto, rápidas y entrecortadas siguiendo el ritmo de los golpes como si fuera la melodía de un tambor, eran como las órdenes de un viejo general.

Ranma lanzó un golpe recto, movió las piernas realizando una maniobra para cambiar el ángulo por el que atacaba, lanzó dos golpes más, deslizó los pies hacia el otro lado, lanzó un golpe y siguió danzando alrededor del viejo entrenador. Matsumoto los detenía todos sosteniendo con ambas manos el cojín protector. Los golpes de ese muchacho hacían temblar los brazos experimentados de Matsumoto, pero el viejo se sonrió al recordar que eso no era nada comparable a la fuerza de Issen, podía aguantar un poco más con ese niño.

Matsumoto contraatacó con el cojín cuando Ranma recién retrocedía el brazo. El joven alcanzó a agachar la cabeza inclinándola hacia un lado, luego al otro para evitar un segundo asalto con el canto del cojín de entrenamiento, después otra vez hacia el mismo lado, y otra vez al otro. Evitó cada golpe del cojín que rozó la punta de sus cabellos sintiendo la brisa enfriarle el rostro. Ranma contraatacó con un golpe de puño deslizando un pie hacia adelante, con más fuerza. El puño se detuvo al dar en el centro del cojín. Matsumoto apenas consiguió contenerlo empujando con todo su cuerpo hacia adelante, aunque sus pies resbalaron unos centímetros por el suelo. Entonces Matsumoto lanzó otro golpe con el canto del cojín, otro más, dos seguidos cambiando la dirección y a todos Ranma evitó con un ligero doblez de las rodillas, inclinando el torso y bajando la cabeza con fuerza sin perder de vista a su imaginario rival. Contraatacó con un rápido golpe, luego una serie de tres, uno más. Ranma no vio el duro cojín hasta que lo sintió con mucha fuerza en su sien. Perdió el equilibrio y trastabillo. Al detenerse separando con desesperación las piernas para apoyar el pie más allá, rasgando el suelo con la suela, se sintió un poco mareado, como si el piso se moviera para un lado y sus ojos para el otro.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Ranma se quejó sintiéndose sobándose la cabeza, ese viejo sí que sabía pegar duro, lo había subestimado.

—Cuida más tu flanco derecho —Matsumoto lo regañó.

El viejo lanzó un largo suspiro y se pasó la manga por la frente llena de sudor. Se sacó el cojín de la mano y se la sobó con dedicación. Estos críos, pensó, golpeaban demasiado duro para su edad.

Ranma no parecía haberlo escuchado, en silencio se preguntaba cuando aquel lento viejo lo había golpeado, porque apenas lo había perdido de vista una fracción de segundo. ¿El boxeo era tan rápido?... Comenzaba a comprender que este mundo estaba lleno de cosas que no conocía y mucho podía aprender y todavía progresar, cuando antes, en su arrogancia infantil, se creía casi en la cúspide de su habilidad. La sonrisa de Ranma se congeló cuando lo asaltó un viejo recuerdo. Era de su padre Genma Saotome durante sus prácticas, y como solía sorprenderlo por ese mismo lado. Torció los labios un poco preocupado y comenzó a girar su cintura, rotando el torso y haciendo estiramientos de brazos, mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

—Eres muy ágil —insistió Matsumoto guardando el equipo en el bolso de mano que tenían descansado a los pies de unos juegos infantiles—, pero en boxeo eso te puede jugar en contra.

—¿Por qué?

—Tanto practicar tu agilidad seguramente no estás acostumbrado a recibir muchos golpes.

—De qué habla, sé cómo recibirlos —Ranma se quejó, ese viejo no lo conocía, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Puede que para tu estilo de artes marciales sea así, pero tu cuerpo me dice que para boxear no estás preparado. El boxeo es un deporte muy técnico, lleno de reglas, donde lo importante es el vigor y la resistencia física, así como el aguante al dolor. No puedes atacar bajo la cintura a tu contrincante —Matsumoto indicó con el cojín el muslo de Ranma de manera ejemplificadora, y lo subió hasta su abdomen dando de suaves pero firmes golpes—, por lo tanto, un boxeador está entrenado para recibir los golpes con toda la mitad superior del cuerpo. Los músculos del abdomen y los costados han de ser duros como el acero más que flexibles, entrenados para dar llevar la fuerza de las piernas y la espalda hacia los brazos, son las piernas las que se encargan de los movimientos ágiles y defensivos de un boxeador, tanto para evadir como para amortiguar los golpes como haría un resorte, no solo las manos con las que te cubres el rostro. En tu caso tus músculos son muy flexibles y tu cuerpo es ligero por tu entrenamiento, pero te hace menos resistente a un golpe directo en los puntos vitales... ¡Déjame terminar, no me interrumpas!

Ranma se quedó con la boca abierta y el dedo en alto, ofuscado, a punto de reclamar; ¡él no era ningún debilucho!

—No puedes contorsionarte como acostumbras para evadir a tus contrincantes. ¡Olvídate de tu bonita especialidad aérea por mucho alarde que hagas!, esto no es un circo para andar haciendo acrobacias —Matsumoto bufó. Recordó lo bastante generoso que había sido ese muchacho de palabra, cuando al principio del entrenamiento le había pedido que le describiera sus fortalezas, y lo terco que fue para admitir alguna debilidad en su estilo. Desconocer sus propias debilidades ya era la más peligrosa de todas que ese niño ignoraba, un error que podía llegar a ser fatal—, aquí no vas a andar dando saltos por todo el ring, ¿me entendiste?

—Ya lo sé…

Ranma respondió de mal humor, pero no por el regaño, sino por tener que reconocer un problema, que en ese momento no encontraba todavía una estrategia adecuada para superarlo.

—El boxeo te obliga a moverte en una única dimensión, ¿lo entiendes? Aquí no habrá arriba o abajo, todo se basará en un combate horizontal. El cuerpo de tu oponente sólo puede ser atacado de la cintura para arriba, y lo principal es buscar la cabeza del rival así como defender la tuya; por lo que los costados de tu cuerpo, tu abdomen, la parte baja de la espalda, todo tu torso se convertirá en una defensa más, un escudo que se llevará los peores golpes en lugar de tu cabeza, que un boxeador incluso no duda en exponer intencionalmente como una estrategia más, para que el rival agote todo su vigor golpeándote. Es un escudo muy útil, pero que te recordará con mucho dolor su función, pero si no estás bien entrenado puedes terminar orinando más sangre que si la donaras por bolsas como voluntario. ¿Quedó claro? Te lo repito para que te lo graves bien en tu cabeza, porque los jóvenes de tu edad parece que solo se la pasaran pensando bajo el cinturón y mirando a esa altura también a las chicas.

—¿Qué? —Ranma sonrojó—… Y-Yo no tengo por qué mirar a A-Akane… bueno, quizás un poco… —pero recordando ciertos vergonzosos momentos, sonrojó todavía más jugando con los dedos—. ¡Y-y qué si lo hago, ella es mí…!

—¡Defensa! —el viejo lo hizo callar con un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen.

Ranma cayó de rodillas, sin aire, no estaba preparado y el dolor le cortó la respiración, haciendo un doloroso sonido con la garganta en lugar de quejidos.

Matsumoto, a pesar de ser tan bajo de estatura y normalmente no daba una apariencia intimidante, como entrenador lo ensombreció y sus ojos parecían ser los de un demonio.

—¡Por eso es que no estás preparado! —Matsumoto escupió hasta ponerse rojo—. No tienes que ponerte duro como piedra solamente cuando vayas a recibir un ataque, ¡siempre tienes que ser duro como una roca! Tu defensa ha de estar enfocada en cubrir tu cabeza, siempre, en todo momento, aunque te muelan las tripas a golpes, no debes dejar de cubrir tu cabeza. No importa lo fuerte o hábil que seas, o que domines mil estilos de combate diferente, todos los hombres somos igual de vulnerables aquí —el viejo se apuntó en la sien casi empujando su propia cabeza—. Un buen golpe aquí no solo te dejaría inconsciente, ¡puede matarte! ¿Es que no lo sabes? El boxeo sigue siendo uno de los deportes más peligrosos que existen, muchos boxeadores han muerto por recibir un golpe justó aquí en la sien, no importando lo bueno o fuertes que hayan sido, o que sus cuerpos hubieran sido fortalezas de músculos más duros que las nalgas de tu madre que te trajo al mundo. Un pequeño golpe aquí y _¡bam!_ ¡Adiós a este mundo! ¡Defensa, defensa, defensa!

Ranma apretaba los dientes todavía por culpa del dolor, pero hizo un esfuerzo para erguirse, apoyando primero las manos en sus rodillas. Tosió y escupió un poco de saliva, se secó el mentón con la manga y trató de enderezar la espalda para realizar una postura defensiva tal como ese viejo le había enseñado, acomodando los pies, inclinando un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante y levantando ambos brazos protegiendo con los puños juntos la cabeza, apenas mirando por encima de los guantes.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —Matsumoto se jactó—, con esta postura minimizas todo ángulo de entrada de tu oponente hacia tu rostro y a la vez no dejarás de seguirlo con tus ojos.

—Pero es difícil esquivar así… —se quejó Ranma.

—¡Te lo acabo de decir, niño tonto! Vigor y resistencia. Proteges tu cabeza, pero no te miento que vas a recibir muchos impactos en tu cuerpo, así es el boxeo, no los puedes evitar todos. Aquí la resistencia juega un papel fundamental, pero mucho más la estrategia. Deberás calcular muy bien qué golpes puedes recibir y cuáles evitar, porque todos mermarán en distinta medida tu capacidad durante un encuentro. Mientras más tiempo transcurra la pelea, más golpes habrás recibido y estos te harán daño, mucho daño. Mientras más daño recibas, menos podrás moverte, reaccionar e incluso pensar y comenzarás a cometer errores. De eso se trata, de forzar a tu oponente a derribar sus defensas mientras las tuyas no caen en un combate que podría ser mortal. ¿No te parece hermoso?

—Si soy honesto, me recuerda a una molesta pelea que tuve con Ryoga —dijo Ranma.

El muchacho pensaba en uno de sus primeros grandes encuentros con su molesto amigo, cuando el entrenamiento de Cologne había hecho a Ryoga resistente al dolor. En ese momento su encuentro se había convertido en una verdadera prueba de resistencia para ver quién caería primero, si Ryoga recibiendo castigo o él cansándose en evadirlo para no ser fulminado con un golpe mortal.

Matsumoto se pasó las manos por el rostro. Le gustaba el silencio de ese chico, significaba que pensaba, y era bueno un peleador que supiera usar la cabeza, por lo menos al principio antes que los golpes le dejaran la cabeza como un jugo exprimido de neuronas.

—Por eso podrás moverte mucho mejor al principio que al final de un encuentro, tus piernas ante cada daño que recibas se sentirán más y más pesadas, y tu concentración también fallará. Al final de la pelea creerás que las tienes cubiertas de concreto. Por eso, el boxeador con mayor resistencia y una buena estrategia aplicada desde el principio, será el vencedor. Un buen golpe puede hacer la diferencia, pero más lo será un cuerpo entrenado para resistir todo lo que le arrojen y planear muy bien el encuentro de antemano.

—Así que debo entrenar para endurecer mi cuerpo, ¿de eso se trata?

—Es imposible —sentenció Matsumoto—. No podrías en unos meses, quizás en un año, pero no en un par de días. No para luchar contra un profesional entrenado durante años a lo menos.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Ranma, no entendiéndolo del todo.

—Existe otra solución: evita que te golpeen.

Ranma casi se va al piso.

—¡Pero si es justamente eso lo que pensaba hacer desde el principio! Y suena fácil, así le gané a ese idiota en el gimnasio.

—¡Defensa!

Matsumoto lanzó un golpe que Ranma recibió en el costado. El muchacho se quejó, aunque alcanzó a verlo no pudo evitarlo por su distracción. Mientras el joven tosía otra vez acoquinado, cogiéndose el costado adolorido, el viejo continuó:

—Tuviste suerte esa vez, tu rival era un idiota de pacotilla. Pero estabas tan mal preparado que de haber recibido un único puñetazo en el rostro habría sido tu final. Así que nuestra única esperanza será dedicarnos a entrenar tu movimiento de piernas. Noto uno de los problemas de tu estilo, estás tan acostumbrado a saltar y evadir a un oponente usando toda la distancia posible, que no sabes cómo manejarte alrededor de un oponente a muy corta distancia.

Ranma no respondió, pero pensó en lo que significaría intentar esquivar los ataques de espada de Kuno en un espacio de uno a dos metros de radio sin poder escapar como acostumbraba a hacerlo dando un salto atrás o pasando por sobre su cabeza. También tenía problemas para evadir los abrazos de Shampoo cuando la tenía ya encima. Con Ryoga era sencillo, se arriesgaba porque siempre fue más lento que él, pero… ¿Y Akane? Ella siempre estaba lo suficientemente cerca y, debió reconocer en secreto para sí mismo, ella sí que sabía noquearlo con uno o dos golpes certeros a pesar de toda su resistencia. A pesar de todas las dificultades, Ranma sonrió, él podía hacerlo, sería una batalla de resistencia, velocidad y fuerza contra el reloj, porque cada segundo disminuirían sus posibilidades de victoria. Ese pequeño juego comenzaba a sonarle absurdo y extremadamente difícil; pero también muy interesante.

—¡Defensa! —gritó Matsumoto.

Ranma se sacó el golpe moviendo las piernas, rápidamente inclinándose hacia un lado. Pero no vio el segundo puñetazo que con la otra mano Matsumoto lanzó justo por dónde él quería escapar, recibiéndolo de lleno en el abdomen. Mientras el muchacho estaba ahora de rodillas tosiendo y cogiéndose el abdomen, el viejo siguió con apasionado entusiasmo:

—No todo es fuerza bruta. En el boxeo también existen maneras de recibir impactos y minimizar los daños, maximizando el resultado del entrenamiento en la construcción corporal. Pero tu musculatura no está entrenada para ello. Por eso, insisto, tus defensas han de basarse únicamente en el baile de tus pies, siempre girando alrededor de tu oponente, y en los mismos brazos; debes impedir a toda costa recibir daño, porque lo que tu oponente puede sufrir, tú lo sufrirás dos o tres veces más. Recuérdalo, no recibir golpes, ni uno solo, que tu enfoque esté en la defensa primero. Puedes lanzar puñetazos defensivos, que contrarresten los del oponente desviando sus ataques para después contraatacar. Será osado y peligroso, al dedicarte a los contraataques y movimientos evasivos, expondrás más tu cuerpo a recibir los golpes de la manera equivocada, más dolorosa todavía y dañina que si te concentraras en resistirlos. Será como apostarlo todo contra un rival al que deberás vencer con mil golpes y sin recibir ninguno a cambio, pero con tu contextura y base muscular, no veo una mejor opción. Es la única que tienes.

Ranma ya de pie, todavía sobándose el abdomen, pensaba seriamente en una estrategia a utilizar. Entonces rápidamente comenzó a hacer fintas.

—Esquivar, usar mis puños para defenderme en lugar del cuerpo, desviar ataques y contraatacar —Ranma repitió lanzando golpes al aire, manteniendo el otro puño siempre cerca de su mentón, presto a defenderse, dando brincos como todo un experto en la danza de pies, gravando cada preciso consejo de ese viejo en su mente.

—Ahora, sobre la riesgosa técnica del contraataque —Matsumoto retomó la lección—: Normalmente un boxeador que contraataca usa más la técnica para devolver contra el oponente la fuerza de su propio empuje, que su propia fuerza. Ya te lo dije antes, un golpe depende de todo tu cuerpo.

—No soy un novato, en cualquier arte marcial es así.

—Bueno, como sea. Pero en tu caso posees una ventaja especial: a pesar de tu cuerpo enclenque…

—No soy enclenque.

—… posees un puñetazo de plata. Tu contextura es débil, pero posees una fuerza bestial en tus brazos como en tus piernas. Si unes toda tú fuerza más el impulso del rival al lanzarse en tu contra, ambas fuerzas se multiplicarían como en un choque de trenes, ¿lo entiendes? Un contraataque podrían destruir al contendor más fuerte. Otra cosa, el lugar más vulnerable durante un encuentro…

—Es la cabeza, lo sé, lo acabas de decir —se quejó Ranma. Estaba aburrido de tanta lección, quería ya comenzar a practicar nuevas técnicas para fortalecer sus movimientos.

—¿Ya lo hice?... Bien, niño, mejor así, para que no se te olvide. Recuerda, no importa si sus músculos sean de concreto, no existe músculo que te proteja la cabeza de un buen golpe. El cerebro se remecerá y será un nocaut instantáneo. Pero lo mismo se aplica en tu contra, si recibes un único golpe en la cabeza la contusión te quitará las fuerzas, sentirás náuseas, las piernas te temblarán y no soportarán el peso de tu propio cuerpo.

—¡Ya lo sé, podría morir! —Ranma refunfuñó, estaba harto que ese viejo le repitiera lo mismo. No era un idiota.

—Exacto. ¿Y para un niño como tú, de cuerpo tan enclenque, enfrentándose a un duelo de resistencia, quedando incapacitado de esquivar un solo golpe? Aunque sea por unos segundos, sería tu fin.

—¡Le dije que no soy un enclenque!

—¡Defensa!

Ranma desvió el golpe de Matsumoto con un rápido puñetazo, en que ambos brazos se cruzaron. El viejo hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—Bien hecho, parece que lo coges más rápido de lo que creía, no eres tan palurdo como esos otros muchachos que se la pasan babeando solo pensando en las chicas.

Ranma hizo una sonrisa arrogante.

—Ya se lo dije, soy el mejor.

—Ah, me asalta una duda, niño, ¿quién es Akane?

—¡¿Akane…?!

—¡Defensa!

Matsumoto se rio del orgullo de ese chico. Le recordaba tanto a su otro alumno… Se volvió a acomodar el cojín en la mano, esperando a que Ranma se recobrara del último golpe que lo tenía de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando también la frente en la tierra, con ambos brazos rodeando su adolorido abdomen.

—Suficiente descanso, comienza a mover esos pies, niño.

.

.

Kasumi respondió el teléfono.

—¡Ranma, qué felicidad recibir tu llamada! ¿Cómo ha ido tu entrenamiento?... ¿Sí?... Oh, es una lástima, creo que a Akane no le va a gustar mucho saber eso.

Akane acababa de llegar de la escuela. Se sentía incómoda, apesadumbrada por la misteriosa desaparición de su prometido. Más intranquila todavía, cuando el tío Genma le confirmó durante el desayuno que tampoco estaba enterado de los deseos de Ranma de salir en un viaje de entrenamiento. Se movió lentamente por el pasillo arrastrando los pies.

«Debió ser una coincidencia», intentó repetirse por centésima vez, pero haber escuchado aquel nombre femenino, seguido por la misteriosa desaparición de Ranma, hacía que su imaginación la torturara horriblemente. ¡No eran celos!, lo que pasaba… era que…

Akane se cubrió el rostro con una mano. ¿A quién trataba engañar, a ella misma? Qué boba estaba siendo, como si en todo ese tiempo no hubiera madurado en lo más mínimo. Estaba preocupada muy por ese tonto, si tan sólo tuviera una pista de su paradero, ella misma iría a buscarlo por… por… ¡por ser un irresponsable y desaparecer sin dar ningún aviso descuidando sus estudios!... Sí, era por eso, estaba preocupada solo porque Ranma era un bruto irresponsable, justo cuando estaban por comenzar la época de exámenes. ¿Es que no pensaba en su futuro?... ¿O el de ellos?

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

«Ellos».

Aquella simple palabra le era tan dulce que por un momento olvidó que Ranma no estaba allí con ella. Pero al recordarlo, toda su dulzura se tornó amarga en el paladar y fue como un peso que colgó de su corazón arrastrándolo hasta los pies. Sus ojos se humedecieron. El miedo sacudió su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Ese nombre, el de una chica desconocida, y Ranma salió corriendo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Y si ya no había un «ellos»?

¡No, no podía ser tan débil! Akane se dio de suaves golpecitos con los puños en la cabeza. «Ellos» habían pasado por mucho más juntos, siempre juntos, ante toda trampa o dificultad, incluso contra sus propios orgullos seguían siendo «ellos». ¿Es que no confiaba en Ranma? ¿De verdad pensaba que era alguna clase de pervertido, fenómeno o mujeriego? Por supuesto que no, lo conocía, lo había aprendido a amar…

Akane se frotó el rostro con fuerza, muy avergonzada, todavía no era lo suficientemente valiente para ponerle nombre a lo que ya sabía que sentía. No, no aún. Pero sí confiaba en ese tonto, era su tonto después de todo. Sin embargo, al pensar en su prometido algo le provocaba un escalofrío. Tenía un mal presentimiento, como si de pronto todo lo que supiera de Ranma dejara de ser verdad y desapareciera tras un manto de oscuridad.

Se sentía agotada por dentro. Apoyó una mano en la pared y exhaló un prolongado suspiro. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Giró el cuerpo descansando la espalda. Sabía a lo que le temía, ¿y si él no regresaba? ¿Y si había sido miedosa por demasiado tiempo, y terminaba por perderlo? Sintió que sus labios temblaban contra su voluntad… Hasta que escuchó ese nombre como una campana que resonó sobre la solitaria colina.

—Claro, Ranma —escuchó a Kasumi hablar al auricular del teléfono—, yo les diré a todos, no te preocupes…

—¡¿Ranma?! —Akane llegó corriendo y se cruzó delante de su hermana mayor, y en su nerviosismo no se dio cuenta de lo brusca que estaba siendo cuando le arrebató el aparato de las manos llevándoselo a su oreja—. ¡Ranma!... ¡Ranma!, ¿de verdad eres tú?... ¿Ranma?

Únicamente escuchó silencio. Tan quieta se quedó que pudo escuchar su propio corazón latir con fuerza, y pudo percibir una agitada respiración del otro lado de la señal, humedeciéndosele la boca de ansiedad.

.

.

Ranma, con un traje deportivo que Matsumoto le había prestado, llamaba desde un teléfono público en la calle, en las afueras de la humilde casa del viejo entrenador. ¿Era Akane la que había cogido el teléfono? No se lo esperaba, se sentía tan angustiado como también feliz por dentro. ¿Pero qué le diría?

De pronto se dio un golpe en la frente, no podía ser tan cobarde. ¿No había soñado con ese momento? ¿No se había sentido desilusionado cuando Kasumi le explicó que Akane todavía no había llegado a casa? Ahora que la tenía allí, que podía escuchar también su suave y melodiosa respiración, casi podía imaginar que escuchaba los labios de la jovencita relamerse ansiosa esperándolo, no podía dar pie atrás.

—Akane… —susurró lentamente lleno de dudas.

.

.

Su propio nombre le sonó a miel dicho por los labios de Ranma. Era su voz, sí que la era, de timbre más varonil que cuando lo conoció años atrás, un poco tímido pero eso era lo que más le gustaba, porque a ella solamente Ranma le hablaba con ese tono tan tierno y a la vez profundo, como cuando sabía estaba tan avergonzado como lo estaba ahora ella. Quería reclamarle, exigirle explicaciones, preguntarle por esa misteriosa «Miu», saber dónde se encontraba en ese momento. Pero nada vino a su mente, y como una idiota sólo pudo susurrar con debilidad.

—Ranma…

.

.

Otra vez su mundo era alegre, como toda Nerima, como la sonrisa de Akane por la mañana. Le bastó escucharla hablar, susurrar su nombre como en tantas ocasiones, que ya ni se preocupó porque ella pudiera estar enfadada. ¿Y qué si le gritaba, si le reclamaba por dejar Nerima sin dar ninguna explicación? Aunque ella le gritara en ese momento, para él sería tan agradable como una caricia. Relajó los hombros y apoyó una mano en el cristal de la caseta telefónica. Cerró los ojos y quiso disfrutar imaginando que estaba otra vez en casa de los Tendo.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por dónde comenzar, y todo lo que pudo decir fue una estúpida pregunta con la voz dominada por la timidez:

—¿C-cómo estás, Akane?

Se dio con el puño en la cabeza por su torpeza, mordiéndose los labios. ¿Es que no podía decir nada mejor? ¿Tan idiota era?

.

.

Akane protestó contra sí misma, presionando el auricular nerviosamente contra su oreja. ¿Es que ella se había vuelto una tonta? ¿Por qué era incapaz ahora de hablarle con la misma claridad de cuando lo tenía enfrente? ¿Y con qué descaro él se atrevía también a hacerle una pregunta tan estúpida en un momento como ése? ¿Es que no sabía lo que había hecho, lo irresponsable que era al haberse ido así sin dar ninguna explicación?

¿Sabía cómo la acosaban a ella en la escuela tras su viaje?

¿Conocía él como la molestaban con rumores que aunque no pasaran de ser bromas, a ella la lastimaban aumentando su temor?

¿Estaba él allí para soportar a esas descaradas de «sus otras prometidas» que insistían con que ella lo estaba ocultando? Aunque gracias a eso pudo despejar el temor que tenía a que Ranma pudiera encontrarse con una de ellas… ¡Pero no estaba celosa, no, es sólo que…!

¿Había Ranma soñado las terribles tonterías que ella sí sufrió, imaginándoselo con esa misteriosa chica sin rostro con la que debía encontrarse ahora?

¿Y estaba con otra chica?...

Porque si estaba con esa otra chica…

¡Sí, él estaba con otra chica, el muy degenerado...!

¡Lo mataría!

¿Y él, tan ufano, tras desaparecer sin dar señales de vida, le preguntaba con toda la calma del mundo: «cómo estaba»?

No sólo lo mataría, ¡lo aplastaría con la mesa, con la piedra del jardín, con el escritorio, con… con…! Si se atrevía tan solo a mostrar su rostro ante ella lo haría pagar por todo lo que le estaba haciendo, por la manera como la estaba lastimando. Se lo iba a decir, ¡se lo tenía que decir!, todo lo que lo odiaba por hacerla sufrir de esa manera con su angustiante ausencia.

Abrió los labios mirando la pared, para finalmente responderle. No lo dejaría escapar esta vez, ¡él tendría que escucharla! Tomó aire muy lentamente.

—Yo… estoy bien —respondió tímidamente. Con un débil suspiro que casi se convirtió en una sonrisa—. Y tú… ¿cómo estás?

Se sintió una tonta, la más tonta de todas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y presionando con fuerza los ojos al cerrarlos otra vez, avergonzada de su inconfesable debilidad, sintiendo la humedad juntarse bajo los párpados.

.

.

Ranma se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía tantos deseos de contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer en sus cada vez más largas caminatas cuando salían de la escuela. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la conoció cuando, sin proponérselo, Akane se había convertido además de su prometida por obligación, también en su confidente, a la única a la que le narraba todo lo que pasaba, además de ser su permanente compañera de aventuras. ¿Cuántas veces le debía ya la vida? Había dejado de contar, no porque en su necio orgullo se impidiera deberle nada a ella; sino por miedo, porque no le hacía bien imaginar otra vez esos momentos en que pudo haberla perdido por su propia torpeza.

Entonces su mente se aclaró. Exhaló el aire que había contenido en el pecho, en un suspiro intenso que seguramente Akane pudo percibir del otro extremo de la línea. Y su mirada se posó en la calle y las casas que le recordaron que él ya no se encontraba en Nerima. La resignación ocupó su rostro y una sonrisa de satisfacción coronó sus labios.

Quizás, muy en el fondo, sí estaba madurando un poco. Y había tomado una determinación: no involucraría a Akane en esto; jamás la volvería a poner en peligro.

—Estoy bien, Akane.

Su respuesta sonó segura, a la vez que ligeramente relajada y nostálgica.

.

.

Akane percibió que algo sucedía con su prometido. El temor la invadió una vez más, no era posible que él respondiera con tanta calma. Porque lo conocía, no era tranquilidad lo que él estaba expresando, sino que resignación, como si algo malo hubiera sucedido. Casi podía imaginárselo sonriendo con tristeza y la mirada decaída en ese instante.

—¿Dónde estás, por qué tuviste que viajar tan rápido? —angustiada Akane ya no tuvo reparos en revelar su miedo, aunque pesara después en su orgullo, no lo podía dejar ir ahora—. Sé que no estás entrenando, deja de mentir, ¿por qué no me dices la verdad, en qué problema estás metido?... ¿Ranma?... ¡¿Ranma?!

La chica bajó el teléfono y lo sostuvo con ambas manos sobre su pecho. Temblaba desde los hombros hasta los pies. Palideció, su mente se llenaba de pensamientos rápidos e incoherentes.

—Akane, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó Kasumi, un poco preocupada a su lado.

La chica volvió en sí gracias a la calmada voz de su hermana. Pero la realidad no le supo mucho mejor que sus terribles fantasías, porque la falta de respuestas sólo alimentaba más sus miedos.

—Me cortó —respondió incrédula, con la mirada perdida en la pared—, ese idiota me cortó.

.

.

Ranma, con la boca entreabierta, miraba incrédulo el aparato en su mano. Al instante reaccionó dándole de suaves golpes para terminar colgándolo con rabia. Se le había terminado el tiempo de la llamada. Después pensó en que podría llamarla otra vez y comenzó a revisarse los bolsillos. Tanta era su desesperación que había olvidado que no andaba con su ropa habitual y no tenía más monedas. Al girar enfadado, se topó con el entrenador Matsumoto que lo esperaba fuera de la caceta.

Su mundo se tornó gris otra vez. Atrás quedaba la llamada, junto a Nerima y sus alegres colores, la gravedad del rostro del viejo le supo a vinagre derramado sobre el dulce pastel que había sido su corta y torpe charla con Akane.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Ranma, con la actitud de quién se encuentra ante el patíbulo.

—Sí, ya es hora, muchacho. He conseguido contactarme con «él», nos atenderá. ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Sabes de verdad en lo que te estás metiendo? Todavía estás a tiempo de volver a casa y olvidarte de este asunto.

—Estoy seguro —Ranma alzó la voz intentando ocultar la prisa de su corazón.

Hablar con Akane lo había hecho dudar. ¿Y si sucedía tal como Issen le había advertido y lo perdía todo, a Akane y su «vida perfecta», por entrometerse en un asunto dónde nadie lo quería?

.

.

.

**_Continuará_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Notas del autor: lamento la demora, y más el no poder explayarme más, pues son tantos los deberes en la vida real que es preferible subir las historias aunque no pueda comentar mucho. Gracias, muchas gracias a todos los que esperan mis obras con paciencia. Estoy intentando esforzarme más para tenerles más seguido las actualizaciones, aunque son tantas cosas las que me pesan en la cabeza que pido disculpas de antemano si cometo errores durante la edición. Espero que la historia les provoque más placer que los pequeños e insignificantes errores que pude haber cometido.

Si desean saber más del estado de nuestros proyectos, recuerden visitar nuestra página de Facebook de Fantasy Fiction Estudios.

Nos estamos viendo…

_¡Defensa!_

.

_Noham Theonaus_

.


End file.
